Dream and Reality
by Barbara123
Summary: Sakura sedang merana karena kematian keluarganya. Di saat-saat ketika dia siap untuk mati, dia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki misterius. Lelaki yang memakai jubah bertuliskan hokage itu mengaku kalau dia berasal dari dimensi lain. AU-cannon setting-AR. "Akan kulindungi anak-anakku."/"Kau berada di dalam kenanganku." Chapter 7 updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Haii! I'm back! (lebay)**

**ok, aku buat fic baru...**

**hope u like it! :)**

**sori kalau fic ini jelek...**

**warning! alur cepat! ooc! dont like dont read!**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**.**

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

Aku tidak tahu apa alasan aku dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

Manusia tidak dapat bertahan hidup tanpa orang lain. Aku tahu akan hal itu. Namun, aku juga sadar bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sisiku sekarang.

Karena itu…

Untuk apa aku hidup?

Mengapa aku bisa bertahan hidup?

Mengapa _kami-sama_ tidak mengambil nyawaku seperti dia mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang kusayangi?

Apakah Dia mempunyai rencana untukku?

Berbagai pertanyaan bergema di kepalaku tanpa ada jawaban.

"Kumohon…" bibirku berbisik. "Biarkan aku mati."

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk dari jendela kamarku dan menyinari wajahku, membuat kelopak mataku terbuka. Aku mengerang dan dengan enggan aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, menarik tirai jendela dengan paksa. Sinar matahari tersebut langsung terhalang oleh tirai dan cahaya yang menyinari kamarku langsung lenyap. Sekarang kamarku menjadi gelap gulita bagaikan di malam hari.

_Bagus_, batinku. _Aku benci cahaya._

Aku hendak membenamkan wajahku di balik bantal sampai ketika aku melihat _iphone_ ku yang bergetar. Tanganku meraih benda tersebut dan aku melihat beberapa pesan yang belum terbuka. Aku membuka pesan-pesan tersebut tanpa benar-benar membacanya.

'_**Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Hubungi aku kalau…'**_

Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan ini, aku langsung menekan tombol '_delete_'.

'_**Sakura… aku mengerti perasaanmu. Bicaralah pada…'**_

Aku kembali menghapus pesan berikutnya.

'_**Sakura-chan, kembalilah ke kampus… Kami semua…'**_

Aku melempar _iphone_ itu sehingga terdengar benturan keras di tembok kamar.

Mengerti? Mereka mengerti perasaanku?

Yang benar saja.

Aku menatap kamarku yang gelap dengan tatapan kosong. Entah mengapa, kamar ini terasa asing bagiku. Aku menatap boneka-boneka yang terletak di pojok kamar. Komputer canggih di atas meja beserta bingkai-bingkai foto. Mataku berhenti pada cermin besar yang menempel di sebelah lemari pakaianku. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan menuju cermin tersebut.

"Halo," aku menyapa bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh cermin. Rambut pendek berwarna merah muda itu acak-acakan. Matanya yang berwarna hijau terlihat sembab. Wajahnya kusam, pucat seperti mayat. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah. Aku melirik salah satu bingkai foto, di mana tercetak diriku yang sedang tersenyum cerah. Aku tersenyum pahit dan kembali menatap bayanganku di dalam cermin. "Kau siapa?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh cermin tersebut. "Apakah kau Sakura Haruno?" aku menatap wajah kusam yang sedang mengernyitkan kening itu.

Aku tidak heran dengan penampilanku yang saat ini. Setelah mengurung diri selama seminggu tentu saja penampilanku akan berubah. Aku tidak lagi menjadi Sakura Haruno yang populer di kampus. Menjadi apa aku sekarang? Sakura Haruno yang gila karena kehilangan keluarganya?

Aku memejamkan mata dan wajah keluargaku mulai muncul di benakku.

Papa, Mama, Sato-kun…

Mereka semua meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba menghilang dariku. Padahal, baru saja aku melihat senyum ceria mereka bertiga. Sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku sudah menjadi anak sebatang kara. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tidak ada lagi orang yang kusayangi sekarang. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mencintaiku. Aku memang mempunyai banyak teman yang peduli akan diriku. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Mereka hanya bisa bilang, 'aku mengerti perasaanmu'. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa!

Aku meraih fotoku yang tersenyum riang. Di sebelahku berdirilah Papa dan Mama. Aku tersenyum lemah dan mengambil foto lainnya di mana tercetak sosokku yang sedang memeluk Sato-kun, adik laki-lakiku yang masih berusia dua belas tahun. Aku meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut dan melirik ke surat kabar yang tergeletak di lantai.

'**HARUNO KEIJI TEWAS DALAM SEBUAH KECELAKAAN MOBIL'**

Aku menatap sosok mobil yang hancur berantakan. Kematian Papa membawa dampak besar di ekonomi Jepang. Papa memang memiliki berpuluh-puluh perusahaan di dalam Jepang mau pun di luar negeri. Banyak orang yang berkabung atas kematian Papa. Memang, semua orang di Jepang percaya bahwa keluargaku tewas karena kecelakaan. Namun, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tidak percaya bahwa mobil canggih yang baru dibeli Papa mengalami kerusakan dan pada akhirnya meledak.

Aku tahu bahwa ada yang menyabotase mobil tersebut.

Tidak sedikit orang di dunia yang mengincar nyawa keluargaku. Banyak orang yang mengincar nyawa Papa dan Mama. Mama memang hanya menjabat sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Namun, sebelum melahirkanku, dia adalah seorang pengacara yang berhasil memenjarakan banyak penjahat kelas kakap. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengincar Sato-kun. Namun, dia juga ikut tewas karena pada saat itu dia berada di dalam mobil bersama Papa dan Mama. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa disebut beruntung karena aku tidak berada di dalam mobil itu.

Sekarang, hanya akulah satu-satunya Haruno yang masih hidup. Aku tersenyum pahit. Pada saat ini, pasti banyak orang yang mengincar nyawaku juga. Kenapa tidak? Usiaku sudah dua puluh empat tahun. Aku memegang semua warisan Papa dan perusahaannya. Aku mencoba memberitahu polisi tentang mobil Papa yang meledak tiba-tiba itu. Aku ingin memberitahu polisi bahwa ada yang menyabotase mobil Papa sehingga keluargaku tewas dalam mobil itu.

Namun, tidak ada yang percaya.

Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan keadilan dari kematian orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Polisi dengan seenaknya mengumumkan kalau penyebab kematian keluargaku adalah karena kecelakaan biasa.

"Nah," aku menghela napas. "Mungkin aku memang sebaiknya mati…" aku bergumam sambil menatap pisau pemotong kertas yang terletak di meja belajarku. Apa lagi gunanya hidup? Toh, cepat atau lambat aku akan mati juga. Pertanyaannya hanyalah, bagaimana cara aku mati? Diculik? Disiksa? Diracuni? Atau ditembak di malam hari ketika aku sedang terlelap? Lebih baik aku membunuh diriku sendiri daripada dibunuh orang lain. Banyak orang yang ingin menjadi bodyguard-ku. Tapi apa gunanya? Bisa saja mereka adalah sang pembunuh. Bisa saja mereka kabur meninggalkanku di saat darurat.

Apa pun itu, aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayai orang lagi.

Aku meraih pisau tersebut dan menekan ujung pisau itu dengan jariku. Dahiku mengernyit ketika darah merembes keluar dari jariku. "Tajam juga…" gumamku. Baguslah. Dengan begini aku bisa mati dengan mudah. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku menempelkan ujung pisau itu di depan perutku.

_Papa… Mama… Sato-kun…_

Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian.

Tepat sebelum aku menusuk perut, aku mendengar sebuah benturan yang keras dari lantai atas. Aku tersentak dan dengan tangan bergetar, aku mencengkeram ganggang pisau itu.

_Siapa itu?_

Kenapa bisa ada orang lain di rumahku? Kenapa _alarm_ yang dipasang di rumahku tidak berbunyi sama sekali?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dadaku berdetak kencang dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah meraih _iphone_ di pojok kamar. Masih sebuah keajaiban bahwa benda elektronik ini tidak rusak setelah kubanting sekuat tenaga. Haruskah aku menelpon polisi? Tapi, mungkin mereka hanya akan menganggapku berhalusinasi kalau aku bilang bahwa ada penyusup di rumahku. Polisi sudah menganggapku gila ketika aku bersikeras membantah mereka ketika mereka menyatakan kalau keluargaku tewas karena kecelakaan.

Aku meneguk ludah dan dengan tangan bergetar, aku membuka kenop pintu kamarku. Memang, aku bisa mati kalau di lantai atas tersebut ada pembunuh. Namun, lebih baik aku mati melawan daripada mati pasrah. Aku mencengkeram pisau di tanganku dan dengan kaki yang bergetar, aku menaiki tangga.

"Ukh…"

Aku mendengar suara rintihan. Dadaku berdetak semakin kencang. Kakiku bergetar begitu hebat sampai-sampai aku yakin aku bisa terjatuh kapan saja. Tanganku berkeringat dan aku harus memegang pisau ini dengan dua tangan supaya pisau ini tidak meluncur jatuh dari tanganku.

"S-siapa di sana!" aku berteriak kencang. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Aku kembali melangkah. Di setiap langkah, aku membayangkan wajah pembunuh bengis dengan pistol atau pisau di tangannya.

"Ukh…"

Suara rintihan itu kembali terdengar. Aku meneguk ludah. Suara itu terdengar dari gudang yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Aku terus melangkah. Sampai sekarang, aku masih kagum akan sifatku yang nekad ini. Mungkin akal sehatku sudah menghilang seiring dengan kematian orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku mendorong pintu gudang tersebut. Nyaris saja aku terbatuk ketika debu-debu yang mengelilingi gudang ini masuk ke dalam hidungku. Mataku terbuka lebar, mencari sosok orang yang mengerang sejak tadi. Aku masih membayangkan seorang lelaki bengis dengan pistol di tangannya. Namun, aku hanya bisa melihat seorang lelaki yang terkapar di lantai gudang yang berdebu.

Aku tersentak dan mengusap mataku, seakan-akan tidak percaya akan pandanganku sendiri. Lelaki yang tergeletak ini memakai pakaian yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dia mengenakan sebuah jubah putih dengan ukiran api di ujung jubahnya. Selain itu, di jubah putihnya tertera kanji 'Hokage Keenam'.

Apa itu _hokage_? Nama dari sebuah geng mafia?

Lelaki itu kembali mengerang, membuat tubuhku tersentak. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri di depannya sambil mengacungkan pisau. "S-siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!" aku menjerit dengan suara yang bergetar.

Lelaki yang berambut pirang jabrik ini mengusap kepalanya dan sambil merintih, dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan matanya yang bewarna biru langit.

Aku terpana ketika menatap wajahnya. Di kepalaku, aku membayangkan lelaki bengis, bertato dengan banyak bekas luka di wajahnya. Namun, lelaki yang ada di depanku ini sangatlah… tampan…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. _Tidak, tidak!_ Pembunuh tidak bisa dilihat dari sosok yang tampan. Selain itu, dia mengenakan pakaian yang super aneh. Dia mengenakan sebuah ikat kepala dengan simbol yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku cukup yakin kalau dia berasal dari sebuah geng mafia yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhku.

"Si-siapa kau!" aku bertanya lagi, siap untuk melempar pisau ini ke arahnya.

Lelaki tersebut menatapku dengan bingung. Dia beranjak sambil merintih. "Di mana aku?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kau siapa?" aku menjerit. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku… Naruto…" gumamnya lemah. "Di mana aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu!" aku menjerit lagi. "Dari mana asalmu? Apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

Lelaki yang kira-kira berusia dua puluh ke atas itu kembali terdiam. Dia menggeleng perlahan. "Aku… tidak ingat apa-apa… Aku hanya ingat namaku saja…"

"Hah?" aku melongo. Seorang lelaki misterius muncul di rumahku dalam keadaan amnesia? Apa-apaan ini?

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara gemuruh yang sangat hebat dari perutnya.

"Ah," dia bergumam. "Aku… lapar… _dattebayo_..." dia meringis dengan polos.

Mulutku terbuka semakin lebar. Kenapa di saat-saat ketika aku sudah siap mati aku bertemu dengan lelaki super aneh yang misterius ini?

Sebenarnya, apa yang _kami-sama_ rencanakan untukku?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Moga-moga para pembaca suka ya...**

**sori kalau critanya jelek sama banyak typo... :p**

**mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo! Sori lama updatenya!**

**ok, gak basa basi lagi ya, banyak bacot nanti dilempar sama para pembaca :p**

**thnks buat semua pembaca yang bersedia membaca, kasih review, fave, alert story ini!**

**thnks to...**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE MUALANK INSIDE  
><strong>

**DEIDEI RINNEPERO13**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**MIYA-HIME NAKASHINKI**

**LADYAVRIL HARUKI**

**YOGENSHA**

**SIMPLE PLAIN**

**SARAPHIENA**

**POYOPOYOPOYO**

**DATTEBAYO**

**RIDHO UCIHA**

**RISUKI TAKA**

**RAIN 4.00 AM**

**HIZUKA HAULIYUSTELA**

**LOLLYTHA-CHAN**

**HARUNOZUKA**

**HARU**

**HIKARU KIN**

**WI3NTER**

**ANDRY**

**NARA AIKO**

**MEG CHAN**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO  
><strong>

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**THNK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**SEKEDAR NOTE: Buat para pembaca yang nebak kalau Naruto berasal dari dimensi atau dunia lain, kuberikan ucapan selamat sebesar-besarnya! :D**

**ok, enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING! ALUR CEPAT! OOC! TYPO! DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Aku menatap lelaki berambut pirang jabrik misterius yang dengan lahap memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Meski pun sekarang wajahnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak sup ramen, aku masih bisa menemukan ketampanan yang bersembunyi di balik sifatnya yang konyol ini. Matanya yang berwarna biru _sapphire_ menatapku dengan bersinar-sinar, seakan-akan aku adalah dewi penyelamat baginya.

"Ah! Enak! Aku selamat, _dattebayo_…" dia menghela napas bahagia sambil menepuk perutnya. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika menatap lima bungkus ramen yang berceceran di meja makanku. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku membiarkan lelaki yang kuduga sebagai ketua geng mafia ini makan dengan santai di rumahku. Memang… dia tidak terlihat berbahaya. Tapi, aku tidak boleh mempercayai seseorang melalui penampilan saja.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhirku. Kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanyaku sambil mengacungkan pisau dengan garang. Pisau pemotong kertas tadi sudah kubuang jauh-jauh dan yang ada ditanganku sekarang adalah pisau super tajam yang sengaja diimpor dari luar negeri. "Kalau kau tidak jawab, akan kutusuk kau sekarang juga!"

"Sudah kubilang. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki," jawabnya santai. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut meski pun jarak pisau ini dengan wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Dari mana asalmu?" tanyaku lagi. "Apa tujuanmu ke sini? Mengapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku dengan mudah? Kenapa kau bisa muncul tiba-tiba di dalam gudang?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak ingat apa-apa!" Dia merengut ke arahku. "Oh ya! Aku ingat sesuatu!" serunya tiba-tiba. Dia mengerutkan kening dengan keras. Aku mulai menatapnya dengan serius. Jangan-jangan… dia memang seorang anggota geng mafia? Bagaimana kalau dia ingat kalau dia harus membunuhku. Aku meneguk ludah, mulai menyesal karena memaksanya mengingat. "Aku ingat! Aku ingat!" dia berseru lagi sambil menyeringai. "Umurku dua puluh tujuh, _dattebayo_!"

Nyaris saja aku pingsan mendengar ucapannya. Pada saat ini aku berada di ambang kematian dan dia malah memberitahu umurnya padaku?

"Peduli setan dengan umurmu!" aku menjerit. Namun, dalam hati aku merasa sedikit lega. "Kau berasal dari mana?" aku mendesaknya lagi.

Naruto Uzumaki mengerutkan kening lagi. "Mmm… mungkin aku akan ingat kalau aku makan lagi, _dattebayo_…"

Sambil menggeram penuh akan amarah, aku membuka bungkus _cup_ ramen instan yang keenam dan menuangkan air panas dengan kasar. Ingin rasanya menyiram lelaki gila ini dengan air panas. Tapi, aku tidak boleh gegabah. Dia memang tidak terlihat kuat. Dia juga tidak terlihat ingin membunuhku. Namun, bisa jadi dia akan membunuhku kalau aku membuatnya marah. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus mengambil informasi darinya sebisa mungkin tanpa membuatnya melukaiku. Siapa tahu informasi yang dia berikan ada hubungannya dengan kematian keluargaku.

"Jadi, asalmu dari mana?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Lelaki ini mulai menerawang sambil mengunyah ramennya.

"Mmm… oh ya! Aku ingat! Aku berasal dari Konohagakure!"

Aku langsung melongo ketika mendengar ucapannya.

_Hah? Tempat apa itu?_

"Hei, jangan main-main dong," aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak daerah dengan nama Konohagakure di Jepang. Selain itu, tidak ada negara dengan nama seperti itu di dunia ini!"

"Memangnya ini di mana, sih?" Dia malah bertanya balik. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di tempat aneh seperti ini!" Dia menoleh sekeliling ruangan makan sambil mengerutkan kening. "Itu apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah piano.

"Jangan bercanda, dong!" aku nyaris menjerit. "Itu piano!"

"Piano?" dia mengerutkan kening. "Tidak ada benda seperti ini di Konoha! Lalu, itu apa?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini menunjuk ke arah televisi. "Lalu, lalu! Ini apa?" tanyanya, menatap _iphone_ yang terletak di meja makan.

"… _iphone_…" jawabku, hilang harapan. Sudah kuduga. Dia bukan pembunuh bayaran dari geng mafia. Dia ini orang gila.

"Apa? Ai… fon…?" tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung. Aku menepuk dahiku. Entah aku yang sudah tidak waras lagi atau memang lelaki yang ada di depanku ini bukan berasal dari planet bumi.

"Oke… begini ya, Naruto Uzumaki-san, tempat ini adalah Tokyo, oke? Dan Tokyo ada di Jepang! Dan Jepang ada di dalam planet bumi!"

"Tokyo? Jepang?" Kali ini Naruto yang terbengong-bengong. "Aku tidak tahu tempat itu, _dattebayo_!" dia kembali menyeruput ramennya dengan santai. "Ah! Aku ingat lagi!" dia tiba-tiba berseru.

"Kau ini… kau hanya bisa ingat kalau kau memakan ramen?"

"Hehehe," dia meringis. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau aku lapar!" dia meneguk sup ramennya. "Aku ingat. Sebelum aku mendarat di tempatmu, aku… sedang bertarung," dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku ingat kalau ada lelaki jahat yang… mmhh… yang…" Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. "Ah… aku tidak bisa ingat dia itu siapa! Aku hanya bisa ingat kalau dia membentuk sebuah segel. Kalau tidak salah itu segel pemindah dimensi…"

"Hah! Kau bicara apa, sih!" aku menjerit lagi.

"Pokoknya, aku yakin kalau aku sekarang sudah berpindah dimensi…" dia bergumam. "Tunggu… jadi… aku ini _shinobi_, kan? Mmm, ya. Aku ini shinobi… aku juga hokage di Konoha…" dia terus bergumam dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Ah… tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang teman-temanku? Apakah… aku memang mempunyai teman? Mungkin aku tidak punya… Apakah aku punya teman? Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa-siapa yang berasal dari Konoha…"

_Hokage? Konoha?_ _Shinobi?_ "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. _Kasihan… dia pasti memang sudah gila…_

"Yah, misalnya selain desaku, Konohagakure, masih ada Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, dan masih banyak lagi," Naruto menyeringai ke arahku. "Konohagakure adalah yang terkuat dari semuanya! Selain itu, akulah pemimpin tempat tersebut! Lihat, ini buktinya!" Dia beranjak dari kursinya sambil menunjukkan kanji 'Hokage Keenam' yang ada di punggungnya.

"Oh, begitu…" ujarku sambil menatapnya dengan penuh keprihatinan. _Kasihan… dia pasti baru kabur dari rumah sakit gila…_ "Tunggu ya, aku pasti akan memulangkanmu ke Konohagakure-mu itu," aku dengan cepat meraih iphone-ku dan menelpon ke nomor yang belum pernah kuhubungi sebelumnya. "Halo, ini Rumah Sakit Jiwa Fukitsu?"

"Hei, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah memberiku ramen, bagaimana kalau aku ikut menunjukkan sesuatu dari tempatku?" Naruto mulai meraih tas pinggangnya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Ya, nama saya Haruno. Ya. Dari keluarga Haruno. Saya mau melaporkan kalau ada seorang lelaki bernama Naruto Uzumaki di rumah saya. Sepertinya dia punya gangguan jiwa," aku mengabaikan Naruto dan terus berbicara. Aku ingin menyingkirkan lelaki ini secepat mungkin.

"Uh… tidak ada barang bagus yang bisa kutunjukkan…" Naruto Uzumaki mengerutkan kening. "Hanya ada _kunai_ dan bom kertas…" dia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dengan simbol aneh dan pisau hitam dengan bentuk yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Orang ini mengaku kalau dia berasal dari Konoha-apalah. Lalu dia juga sepertinya mengalami sedikit amnesia tadi," aku mengabaikan dia lagi, meski pun pisau hitam itu sempat membuat mataku terbelalak. "Apa? Tidak ada _record_ akan Naruto Uzumaki? Anda yakin?"

Naruto menoleh sekeliling. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau aku sedang berusaha mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dia melirik ke arah foto keluargaku yang dipajang di tembok ruang makan. "Ah, oke! Akan kutunjukkan itu saja!" dia menyeringai sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku masih tidak memperhatikan Naruto. Pikiranku terfokus kepada pegawai yang berbicara denganku ini. "Apa! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak gila! Aku memang kehilangan keluargaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak gila!" emosiku mulai muncul ketika pegawai tersebut mulai mengira bahwa ada yang salah dengan otakku. "Lelaki bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini memang nyata! Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku dan sedang memainkan jarinya dengan kecepatan tinggi!"

"_Kage bunsin no jutsu!_"

"Nah! Sekarang dia malah mengucap mantra aneh dan… _Oh My God_!" Nyaris saja _iphone_ ini jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Halo? Ada apa, Haruno-sama?"_

Mulutku megap-megap dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pegawai di seberang telepon ini. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap _tiga_ orang Naruto Uzumaki yang menyeringai di depanku. Otakku seakan-akan berhenti beroperasi sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Hehe, ini belum apa-apa, _dattebayo_!" dia meringis ketika menatap wajahku yang sudah sepucat mayat. Dia kembali memainkan jarinya dengan kecepatan kilat sehingga aku mengira kalau tangannya menghilang sesaat. "_Henge no jutsu!_"

Tiba-tiba, tiga orang Naruto itu _berubah_ wujud dalam sekejab. Kalau mataku bisa melompat keluar dari rongganya, tentulah sekarang kedua bola mataku sudah menggelinding di lantai. Dengan jari-jari bergetar, aku menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang menyeringai.

"Itu…" aku meneguk ludah, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaraku yang sudah tercekat. "Mama?" aku menatap wanita setengah baya yang mengenakan kimono panjang bewarna merah. Sosok Mama yang berada di depanku ini _persis_ sama dengan Mama yang ada di dalam foto keluarga. "Papa?" Mulutku terbuka semakin lebar ketika Naruto yang sudah berwujud Papa itu menyeringai ke arahku. " S-Sato?"

"Hehehe," Mama tiba-tiba meringis. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah suaranya melainkan suara Naruto. "Bagaimana? Apakah kalian bisa melakukan _perubahan sosok_ seperti ini di Jepang? Di tempatku ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa!"

"_Halo? Halo? Nona Haruno? Apakah anda masih ada di sana?"_

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku sudah terjatuh di lantai _marble_ yang dingin. Tanpa kukehendaki, kegelapan seakan-akan menghantamku, menyeretku ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Mendengar panggilan tersebut, kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan terbuka. Aku pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Suara lelaki dewasa namun terdengar sedikit kekanak-kanakkan.

"Sakura-chan!"

Suara itu memanggil lagi, membuat mataku terbuka sepenuhnya. "Hah… syukurlah! Kenapa kau pingsan tiba-tiba? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tadi, _dattebayo_!"

Mata _emerald_-ku menatap sekeliling. Aku menemukan diriku terbaring di sofa lebar yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa terbaring di sini. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kalau aku berada di ruang makan sebelumnya. Aku memutar leherku dan menatap menatap Naruto Uzumaki yang menyeringai lebar dan kejadian tidak masuk akal tadi mulai muncul di kepalaku. "Tadi… kau berubah menjadi…" suaraku perlahan-lahan menghilang dan aku menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. _Jangan-jangan aku memang sudah gila?_ Batinku dalam hati. Mana ada manusia yang bisa memecahkan dirinya dengan mudah seperti itu. Sama persis lagi, Kalau ada orang yang bisa melakukan itu, tentu para ilmuan sudah tidak perlu repot-repot menciptakan mesin kloning. Selain itu, kenapa dia bisa merubah sosoknya dengan sesuka hati? Bukan hanya wajahnya yang berubah. Bentuk tubuh, rambut, dan pakaiannya pun dapat berubah dalam sekejab!

"Oh, kau mau bertanya kenapa aku bisa merubah sosokku?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. "Tadi itu aku menggunakan jurus _henge no jutsu_. Aku bisa merubah sosokku menjadi apa pun yang aku mau,"

"Omong kosong," aku cepat-cepat membantah. "Hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi di muka bumi ini!"

Naruto menghela napas. "Keras kepala juga kau. Hal ini adalah hal biasa di duniaku. Anak kecil saja bisa melakukan ini di Konoha!"

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala, masih tidak menerima kenyataan. Aku tahu bahwa aku keras kepala. Tapi, siapa yang bisa memasang wajah tenang setelah melihat seorang manusia berubah sosok menjadi manusia lain sekaligus membelah diri?

"Ah, aku memang sudah gila…" gumamku sekali lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengeluh lagi. Aku mendelik ke arahnya dan hendak bertanya mengapa dia bisa melakukan semua hal yang tidak masuk akal ini. Namun, sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih penting melesat masuk ke dalam otakku.

"Kau…" aku mengerutkan kening. "Kapan aku pernah memberitahuku namaku?"

Naruto langsung terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi serius. Aku terpaku, memperhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba. Aku ingat dengan jelas kalau aku sama sekali tidak menyebutkan namaku di depannya. Ketika menelpon di rumah sakit jiwa itu juga aku tidak menyebutkan nama depanku. Aku menyebutkan nama 'Haruno' saja. Darimana Naruto bisa tahu namaku?

Keningku berkerut. _Jangan-jangan… dia memang tahu sesuatu tantang diriku dan dia berada di sini untuk menghabisiku?_

Kepalaku langsung berputar dengan cepat. Sekarang, teknologi di dunia sudah berkembang. Bisa jadi semua hal tidak masuk akal yang kulihat tadi hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh sebuah alat canggih yang tak terlihat. Bisa jadi aku sudah dihipnotis sejak awal olehnya tanpa kusadari.

Aku meneguk ludah. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di keningku. Dadaku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang ketika aku menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama. Mata birunya yang sejak tadi menatapku dengan penuh kejahilan sekarang menatapku dengan tajam.

_Celaka… Jangan-jangan dia memang…_

"Aku pernah melihat wajahmu," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengingatmu…" Dia perlahan-lahan menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Ketika melihatmu, nama 'Sakura' langsung muncul di kepalaku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatmu!" Dia tiba-tiba menjerit frustrasi. Naruto Uzumaki kembali menatapku. "Aku merasa kalau aku sudah mengenalmu dalam waktu yang lama… tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, _dattebayo_!"

"Hah?" aku hanya bisa melongo ketika mendengar penjelasannya. Jelas-jelas aku belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan lelaki heboh sepertinya. "Memangnya kau berasal dari mana? Mungkin kau salah sangka. Aku mungkin bukan 'Sakura' yang kau kenal…"

Dia terdiam sesaat dan kembali mengerutkan kening. "Mungkin juga… Aku ini dari berasal dunia ninja, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah teman-temanku sama sekali. Aku hanya ingat Konoha, namaku, statusku sebagai ninja, jurus-jurus yang kupelajari, umurku, lalu makanan kesukaanku, lalu…"

"Iya! Iya! Intinya kau tidak ingat apa-apa tentang manusia yang berada di sekelilingmu!" Aku memotongnya dengan kesal.

"Hehehe," dia menyeringai. Sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung kenapa dia bisa menyeringai santai begitu. Padahal dia lupa akan keluarga dan teman-temannya… Aku menghela napas. Haruskah aku mempercayainya? Memang, ceritanya terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi… sepertinya aku harus mempercayainya… Untuk saat ini.

"Oke, jadi kau berasal dari dimensi lain?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu, _dattebayo…_" jawabnya, lemas.

"Dan kau pasti tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Iya juga, _dattebayo_!"

"Yah…" aku bergumam. "Aku tidak akan sekejam itu mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa… Jadi untuk saat ini mungkin kau bisa menetap di rumahku dulu…" ujarku. Dalam hati, aku masih berpikir-pikir tentang keputusanku ini. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menerima lelaki yang sama sekali tidak kukenal ini. Tapi, saat ini dia sendirian dan aku juga…

"Yoshaa!" dia menjerit girang. "Sakura-chan memang yang terbaik!"

Aku tersenyum lemah. Mungkin dengan adanya dia di rumahku, suasana hatiku yang gelap ini akan berubah. Aku hendak beranjak dari sofaku ini sampai ketika aku menatap raut wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Aku terpaku dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Naruto?" gumamku. Namun, Naruto tidak mempedulikanku. Dia menatap tajam ke arah kaca jendela. Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras dan tangannya perlahan-lahan meraih ke arah tas mungil yang bersandang di pinggangnya. Jari-jarinya dengan gesit meraih pisau baja hitam dengan bentuk aneh yang kulihat tadi. "Naruto, apa…"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika tangan Naruto yang satu lagi membekap mulutku.

"Psst," dia berdesis tanpa memalingkan matanya dari jendela tersebut. "Aku merasakan hawa membunuh dari luar sana."

Dadaku berdetak kencang seketika. Darahku seolah-olah berhenti mengalir dan membeku ketika aku mendengar suara tembakan yang nyaring. Naruto mengayunkan lengannya dengan secepat kilat. Mataku sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap kecepatan tangannya. Mata birunya yang tajam masih menatap ke arah kaca jendela yang sekarang sudah dihiasi dengan lubang-lubang bekas tembakan peluru. Tubuhku bergetar tanpa kusadari. Aku sangat yakin kalau tembakan tadi diarahkan ke arahku. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

"Apa tadi itu?" Naruto kembali mendesis. "Bunyi apa itu? Baru kali ini aku mendengar bunyi seperti itu."

"I-itu suara tebakan…" suaraku bergetar. Air mata ketakutan meluncur dari mataku. "Ada orang yang mau membunuhku!"

"Membunuhmu?" Naruto menatapku dengan bingung. Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. "Membunuhmu dengan itu?" Matanya melirik ke arah tiga buah peluru yang terbelah menjadi dua di dekat kakinya. Mulutku terbuka lebar ketika aku melihat peluru yang bisa membunuh manusia terbelah-belah menjadi beberapa bagian. "Jangan bercanda. Itu kan hanya batu! Yah… mungkin lebih susah dibelah daripada batu, tapi mana mungkin benda itu bisa membunuh orang!" Naruto mendengus, membuatku melongo semakin lebar.

"Kau… _memotong_ peluru yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan…" Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika melihat Naruto yang menekan-nekan pisau yang katanya 'kunai' itu.

"Kalau mau membunuh, setidaknya pakailah senjata seperti kunai ini!" Lelaki berambut pirang ini mendengus lagi. "Payah sekali sih, orang itu!" Dia beranjak dan dengan santai berjalan ke arah jendela. "Hoi! Pembunuh payah! Keluar kau!" Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke arah jendela, membuat kaca tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat lagi, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku bisa mendengar suara yang mengaduh kesakitan dari balik jendela tersebut. "Tertangkap kau, _dattebayo_!"

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat Naruto melempar lelaki yang menembak tadi dengan sebelah tangan. Memang, sepertinya Naruto berasal dari dunia lain. Kalau dia berasal dari sini, tentu nama dia sudah bukan Naruto Uzumaki lagi, melainkan 'Naruto-man' atau 'Naruto-super' dan semacamnya.

"Ukh!" Erangan kesakitan lelaki tadi membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku meneguk ludah dan mencoba untuk menenangkan debaran jantungku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena punggung Naruto menutupi pandanganku. Rahangku mengeras. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali lari pada saat ini juga. Tapi, bisa jadi dia adalah pelaku pembunuhan keluargaku. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus mengingat wajahnya baik-baik. Dengan kaki bergetar, aku melangkah maju dan aku mulai bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas.

Tubuh lelaki itu tegap. Dia mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan yang menutupi lengannya. Aku bisa menatap darah yang merembes dari jeansnya. Sepertinya dia terkena pecahan kaca jendela. Aku memalingkan mataku dari tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan, aku beralih ke wajahnya. Rambutnya bewarna hitam _raven_. Matanya bewarna hitam kelam dan dia menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. Paras wajahnya tampan, bisa dibilang lebih tampan dari Naruto. Mataku langsung terbelalak ketika sadar siapa pelaku penembakan tadi.

Aku mengenal lelaki ini.

Aku mengenal lelaki tampan yang kukira pembunuh ini.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**sori ya kalau jelek... agak ngebut buatnya...**

**sekali lagi makasih buat para pembaca! Makasih banyak ya! :D**  
><strong>arigatou!<strong>

**mind to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! :D**

**ok, maaf karena updatenya super lama yaa...**

**makasih buat yang nunggu...**

**makasih juga buat yang sudah baca, review, fave sama alert story ini! :D**

**thnks to...**

**ARIA NAMA SAMARAN**

**LI KARU**

**YAHIKO NAMIKAZE**

**RISUKI TAKA**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**HARUNOZUKA**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE MUALANK INSIDE**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**NAIKO-HIME ARIZUNO**

**HIKARU KIN**

**MIYA-HIME NAKASHINKI**

**BRIAN123**

**DEIDEI RINNEPERO13**

**NARA AIKO**

**MEG CHAN**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! alur cepat! OOC, typos! dont like dont read!**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Lelaki berambut _raven_ tersebut memalingkan matanya dari Naruto dan menatapku. Tangannya masih mencengkeram pistol, siap untuk melancarkan tembakan lagi.

"Sakura." Nada suaranya yang dingin membuat tubuhku bergidik.

"Kau kenal lelaki ini?" Naruto Uzumaki menunjuk ke arah Sasuke Uchiha. Mata biru Naruto yang tajam mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Entah kenapa…" Lelaki yang kononnya berasal dari dimensi lain itu menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. "Rasanya aku mengenal lelaki ini dan entah mengapa aku merasa kesal hanya dengan melihat wajahnya."

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" Aku mengabaikan Naruto dan menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bingung bercampur takut. Tanpa sadar, pandanganku sudah teralihkan dari wajahnya. Mataku mulai terpaku pada tangannya yang menggenggam pistol. "Tanganmu…" Suaraku hilang di balik kecemasan ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah gelap yang meluncur dari tangannya. Aku langsung berlari mendekati Sasuke dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, aku mencoba untuk merobek lengan kaus yang menutupi lukanya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto berseru dengan bingung ketika melihatku yang mulai menyeka darah dari lengan lelaki yang menembak tadi. "Kau menolongnya? Kukira dia itu mencoba untuk membunuhmu?"

"Membunuh Sakura?" Sorot mata Sasuke yang dingin seakan-akan mulai terbakar oleh kebencian. Mengabaikan luka terbuka di lengannya, dia kembali mengangkat pistol tersebut dan membidikkan pistol ini di depan Naruto. "Siapa kau? Sebutkan nama grup _yakuza_ yang kau pimpin sebelum kau kutembak mati."

Naruto hanya bisa melongo mendengar ancaman tersebut. "_Yakuza_? Apaan tuh? Lagipula…" Tiba-tiba lengan Naruto bergerak dengan sangat cepat sehingga tangannya seakan-akan menghilang. "… kau tidak bisa membunuhku dengan mainan itu."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika dia melihat pistolnya yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu membawa-bawa mainan konyol seperti itu." Naruto mulai memasang tampang serius. "Tapi meski pun itu mainan, takkan kubiarkan benda itu melukai Sakura-_chan_."

Meski tidak lagi bersenjata, Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang penuh akan kebencian dan amarah. "Benda itu kugunakan untuk melindungi Sakura." Dia mendesis dari sela-sela bibirnya. "Dan peluru yang kau belah tadi seharusnya menembus otakmu."

"Hah? Besi yang kubelah tadi bisa menembus otakku? Kau bercanda!" Naruto mendengus. "Kalau kau mau berduel denganku secara adil, akan kupinjamkan _kunai_ ini!" Naruto menyodorkan pisau baja hitam.

"Duel?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "_Kunai_?"

"Duel sesama ninja." Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau mau kau boleh menggunakan _kunai_." Lelaki berambut pirang itu menyodorkan senjata yang ada di tangannya. "Atau kau mau menggunakan bom kertas dan _shuriken_? Aku tidak peduli."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke melongo. Aku menepuk keningku, tidak tahu harus tertawa atau segera menjelaskan situasi ini kepada mereka berdua.

"Sakura," Sasuke Uchiha yang sempat melongo itu menoleh ke arahku. "Dia ini… orang gila?"

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto ikut menoleh ke arahku. "Siapa pembunuh konyol yang mencoba membunuh dengan mainan ini?"

"Aku bukan pembunuh konyol." Sasuke kembali mendesis.

"Dan aku bukan orang gila, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menggeram.

Diam-diam, aku kembali menepuk kening sambil menggelengkan kepala. Entah bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan situasi rumit ini. Bahkan wanita yang mempunyai nilai terbaik di universitas Tokyo sepertiku tidak tahu caranya. Namun aku tahu satu hal. Kesalahpahaman ini membawa benih kebencian antara mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus ke rumah sakit." Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan suaraku. "Lenganmu robek karena pecahan kaca…"

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan siapa lelaki ini."

"Huh! Kau mau tahu siapa aku?" Naruto mendengus. "Naruto Uzumaki, 27 tahun! Menjabat sebagai hokage keenam di Konohagakure! Sekarang giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan diri, pembunuh konyol!"

Aku kembali menepuk kening ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang mulai kosong. Setelah terdiam sesaat, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menemukan suaranya.

"Aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku pada orang gila sepertimu." Dengan tangan yang satu lagi, dia meraih _iphone_ yang tersembunyi di balik sakunya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan menghubungi rumah sakit gila dulu!" Dengan panik aku merampas _iphone_ tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya siapa cowok ini?" Naruto mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Anu… dia ini…" aku berdehem sekali. "Tunanganku."

Kali ini Naruto yang melongo.

"Tunanganmu mau membunuhmu?"

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala sambil menepuk dahi. Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini…

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih sakit?" Aku bertanya pelan sambil melilitkan perban di sekeliling luka Sasuke. Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh dari kami.

"Jadi…" Naruto mengerutkan kening sambil memejamkan matanya. "Menurut penjelasan si _teme_ ini…"

"Diam, _dobe_."

Naruto membuka mata dan mendelik ke arah Sasuke, membuat tunanganku balas mendelik.

"Dia hanya ingin melindungiku, Naruto." Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menghela napas. "Dia itu menembak ke arahmu ketika dia melihat kau terlalu dekat denganku. Ingat tidak? Ketika kita bercakap-cakap di sofa, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah ada di luar rumah dan hendak masuk ke dalam. Namun, kau tiba-tiba membekap mulutku dan meraih _kunai_-mu itu!" Aku menunjuk ke arah pisau baja yang tergeletak di lantai. "Lalu, Sasuke-_kun_ meraih pistolnya dan menembak ke arahmu yang berdiri dekat padaku. Makanya aku mengira kalau sebenarnya tembakan itu diarahkan padaku, tapi sebenarnya diarahkan padamu!"

"Memangnya aku terlihat begitu mencurigakan sampai-sampai dia ingin melukaiku?" Naruto mendengus. Aku menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Di keningnya melekat ikat kepala berlambang aneh. Dia mengenakan rompi hijau dengan celana hitam. Dia membawa benda aneh seperti _kunai_, bom kertas dan semacamnya. Selain itu, dia mengenakan jubah putih yang bertuliskan _'Rokudaime'_.

"Yah…" aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak menyalahkan Sasuke-_kun_ yang mengiramu sebagai anggota _yakuza_. Aku sendiri beranggapan seperti itu ketika aku bertemu denganmu."

"_Yakuza_ itu apa?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, percaya atau tidak, dia ini berasal dari dimensi yang lain." Aku mengabaikan Naruto. "Dia berasal dari dunia ninja, dan dia adalah pemimpin di sana dan dia juga bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus ajaib yang tidak bisa diciptakan oleh teknologi sekarang."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Sakura, dia ini penghipnotis kan? Dia menghipnotismu sampai seperti ini."

Naruto mendengus. Di detik kemudian, dia sudah memainkan jarinya. "_Henge no jutsu_!" Tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto dipenuhi asap dan ketika asap itu menghilang aku tidak bisa menemukan sosok Naruto melainkan sosok seorang lelaki berambut raven dengan kaus berlengan panjang hitam.

"Mmm, percaya sekarang?" Suara Sasuke yang dingin melesat keluar dari mulut 'Naruto'.

Aku masih melongo. Padahal aku sudah pernah menyaksikan perubahan wujudnya, namun aku masih tetap terpana. Dengan ragu, aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, penasaran akan reaksinya. Berbeda denganku, Sasuke tidak melongo atau menjerit. Dia hanya terduduk diam dan menatap Naruto yang bersosok dirinya.

"Hanya ilusi, kan? Percuma saja menipuku." Dia mendengus. "Sakura, jangan mau ditipu orang in…"

"_Kage bunshin!_"

Di detik kemudian, sepuluh orang Sasuke sudah mengelilingi kami dan masing-masing di antara mereka mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh Sasuke yang asli. "Masih ilusi?" Mereka bersepuluh bertanya dengan waktu bersamaan. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuat seribu orang _teme_ sekarang juga."

"T-tidak perlu." Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Sasuke-_kun_? Aku tidak berbohong kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun wajahnya memucat ketika dia melihat 'dirinya' yang menghilang dengan bunyi 'poof'.

"Jadi… si _teme_ ini tunanganmu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali pada sosok asalnya.

"Orang tua kami yang memutuskan. Yah… kami tidak pernah bertingkah sebagai sepasang tunangan…" aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya Sasuke ingin memastikan bahwa hal ini bukan mimpi. "Lebih tepatnya, kami ini teman sejak kecil." Memang, aku dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak umur kami lima tahun. Bagiku, Sasuke sudah menjadi saudaraku yang kedua. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku mencintainya atau tidak. Aku tahu kalau aku menyayanginya sebagai keluarga. Tapi… cinta? Sebagai seorang kekasih? Aku tidak tahu… Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbuka dan dia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Cukup omong kosongnya." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan menarik tanganku. "Di sini berbahaya. Aku mendapat kabar kalau ada pembunuh yang sedang menuju ke sini."

Mataku terbelalak. Pantas saja Sasuke datang ke rumah sambil membawa pistol. Sepertinya dia mengira kalau Naruto itulah pembunuhnya dan langsung melancarkan tembakan. "Ja-jadi bagaimana?" Dadaku kembali berdetak kencang.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini."

"Tidak bisa! Siapa tahu pembunuh itu ada kaitannya dengan kematian keluargaku! Kita harus menangkap orang itu dan mencari informasi darinya!"

"Pembunuh itu handal, Sakura." Sasuke mendelik ke arahku. "Mata-mataku tidak pernah salah."

"Tapi…" aku ingin melawan, namun ucapan Sasuke membuatku tersentak. "Mata-mata?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kau sudah mencari informasi sang pembunuh? Kalau tidak kau tahu dari mana dia itu handal?"

Sasuke terbungkam mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku harus membawamu ke tempat yang aman dulu…"

"Jawab, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dia terlihat ragu untuk memberikan informasi kepadaku. "Kalau analisaku tidak salah, namanya Orochimaru. Dia… tidak pernah gagal dalam membunuh."

"Apa pun itu, kita harus menangkapnya, Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku berbisik. "Tidak akan kubiarkan ddan aku sempat bingung apa penyebabnya. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau air mata kemarahan sudah menggenang di pelapuk mataku. Wajah Papa, Mama dan Sato masuk ke dalam pikiranku satu per satu. Aku tahu bahwa penyebab kematian mereka sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Mobil terbaru yang tiba-tiba meledak itu membuat mayat keluargaku hangus dan tidak bisa dikenali. Hasil autopsi sama sekali tidak membantu. "Aku tidak peduli meski pun aku harus menghubungi dan meminta bantuan anggota kepolisian spesial di Jepang ini untuk menangkapnya!"

"Kau tahu kalau mereka tidak percaya pada ceritamu." Sasuke mendelik ke arahku. "Keluargamu dibunuh secara misterius. Orochimaru membunuh mereka dengan cara yang aneh dan tidak logis. Bagaimana kau mau menghadapi orang seperti itu?"

"Pasti ada cara! Pasti ada car…"

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa sih?" Naruto mengerutkan kening sambil memainkan _kunai_nya. Dia memilin _kunai_ tersebut dan tiba-tiba, _kunai_ tersebut menghilang dari tangannya. "Aaa…" Naruto meringis pelan ketika melihat kunai itu menembus tembok rumahku. "M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, _dattebayo_!" Dia menatapku dengan panik.

Aku terdiam. Kalau aku yang biasa, pasti Naruto sudah kumarahi habis-habisan. "Hal tidak logis harus dibalas dengan yang tidak logis juga, bukan begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku memalingkan mataku dari kunai yang menembus tembok itu.

"Sakura, jangan-jangan kau bermaksud…" Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan menatap Naruto.

"Dia bisa berubah wujud, menggandakan dirinya, membelah pistol beserta peluru, lalu dia bisa bergerak secepat kilat ditambah dengan kekuatannya yang sangat besar!" Mataku berseri-seri ketika menatap Naruto yang mengerutkan kening.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak mempan terhadap apa pun, kan? Peluru saja tidak bisa mendekatimu!" Aku berseru dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Mmm… tentu saja ada sesuatu yang mempan terhadapku…" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Misalnya… obat bius? Racun sih agak…"

Entah mengapa, suara Naruto seakan-akan menghilang. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar dalam sekejap. "Lho…?" suaraku sendiri perlahan-lahan menghilang. Samar-samar, aku mendengar bunyi benturan di sisiku. _Sasuke-kun?_

"Hei! Hei! Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto hendak mendekatiku, namun pemandanganku menjadi samar-samar. Sosok Naruto mulai lenyap dari pandanganku. Sebelum kusadari, mataku sudah tertutup rapat dan di sekelilingku hanyalah ada kegelapan. Apa… yang akan terjadi pada diriku?

.

.

.

.

.

_**NORMAL POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Burung-burung berkicau dengan lembut dan mendarat di atas patung wajah para Hokage di Konohagakure. Meski pun desa tersebut dilengkapi oleh ekonomi yang stabil dan ninja-ninja kuat yang bisa diandalkan, situasi di tempat tersebut menunjukkan kepanikan.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!" Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang membenturkan kepalan tangannya di atas meja, membuat meja kayu tersebut hancur berantakan dalam sekejap.

"Tenangkan diri anda, Tsunade-_sama_!" Wanita lainnya yang berambut hitam pendek berusaha menenangkan wanita yang dulu bersandang gelar _'godaime'_ tersebut. "Saat ini Kakashi-_san_ bersama anggota ANBU sedang mencari Naruto-_kun_. Kita pasti menemukannya tidak lama la…"

"Aku meragukan hal itu, Shizune-_san_."

"Shikamaru-_kun_!" Wanita berambut hitam yang dipanggil Shizune itu menatap Shikamaru Nara dengan panik. Shikamaru, lelaki yang diberi jabatan ketua para jonin sekaligus ahli strategis terhebat di Konoha itu mengerutkan kening, berusaha berpikir.

"Sudah nyaris sehari sejak Naruto menghilang. Bahkan tim pelacak inti Konoha tidak bisa menemukan cakra Naruto di Konoha ini." Lelaki tersebut menatap Shizune dengan serius. "Naruto menghilang secara misterius."

"Omong kosong! Tidak mungkin ada jurus yang bisa melenyapkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba!" Tsunade Senju berseru, menahan amarahnya. Tidak ada warga luar yang tahu kalau _rokudaime_ mereka, Uzumaki Naruto, lenyap secara misterius. Hanya tim ninja ini yang dibentuk Naruto saja yang tahu akan hal ini.

"M-maafkan aku…" sebuah isakkan pelan dari pojok ruangan kerja Hokage ini membuat amarah Tsunade lenyap. Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis kecil berkepang yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan. "S-semua ini salahku… A-aku yang salah sampai-sampai Hokage-_sama_…"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sani…" Shizune mendekati gadis yang berusia delapan tahun tersebut. "Hokage kita tidak lemah. Dia pasti baik-baik saja di suatu tempat yang tidak kita ketahui. Kita akan segera menemukannya."

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu ruangan ini. "Aku baru kembali dari misi." Neji Hyuuga masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mata kelabunya menatap Shikamaru dengan panik. "Aku langsung kembali ketika menerima pesan darimu. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Semalam, ketika Naruto baru kembali dari rapat penting di Suna, dia melihat gadis ini…" Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah Sani yang masih menangis. "… berkeliaran di perbatasan Konoha. Naruto langsung meninggalkanku dan Sasuke untuk menyuruh gadis itu kembali ke desa. Namun, sepertinya gadis ini tidak keluar dari desa dengan niatnya sendiri. Tubuhnya dikendalikan sesuatu dan kami sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal itu. Naruto pergi sendirian dan menyuruh kami untuk kembali duluan ke desa." Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, terlihat sinar terang dari arah hutan dan ketika aku pergi ke sana… Naruto tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah Sani yang tergeletak pingsan dan mayat seorang lelaki."

"Mayat?" Neji mengerutkan kening.

"Kemungkinan lelaki itu menggunakan jurus terlarang yang sudah dikabarkan lenyap." Shikamaru menatap Neji dengan serius. "Jurus pemindah dimensi. Si pengguna jurus akan mati seketika dan tidak ada yang tahu di mana perginya orang yang terkena jurus itu."

"I-ini semua salahku! Salahku!" Sani kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sani, sayang, kau dirasuki. Kau dikendalikan untuk menjebak Naruto. Kau tidak bersalah." Shizune mengelus rambut sang gadis, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sekarang ninja medis inti sedang melakukan autopsi, berusaha untuk mengungkap rahasia jurus tersebut dari mayat lelaki yang mati seketika itu." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Sampai hasil autopsi keluar, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…"

"Aku akan ke ruang autopsi sekarang." Tsunade menggeram dan hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu Tsunade-_sama_! Saat ini Sakura yang sedang memeriksa kondisi mayat tersebut! Ruangan itu masih belum bisa dimasuki!"

"Tsunade-_sama_, aku tahu kau sedang merasa gelisah," Shikamaru berdiri di depan pintu. "Namun segelisah apa pun kita sekarang, dia pasti merasa sangat ketakutan dan gelisah sekarang."

"Tugas anda sekarang menggantikan Naruto sebagai _hokage_." Shizune berusaha menahan air matanya. "Pastikan kalau kabar tentang menghilangnya Naruto tidak menyebar di negara lain… Anda harus memimpin para ninja dan menjaga keamanan desa ini… Sakura… mengatakan hal tersebut sebelum dia masuk ke ruangan autopsi…"

Tsunade menggigit bibir. Memang, sebentar lagi para penasihat Konoha pasti sadar kalau Naruto menghilang. Sebagai orang yang pernah menduduki posisi Hokage, dia harus melindungi Konoha. Ninja misterius yang mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain itu pasti berasal dari sebuah organisasi hitam. Menurut analisa Shikamaru, organisasi tersebut ingin menyerang Konoha dan satu-satunya cara untuk melakukan itu adalah menyingkirkan Naruto karena dia adalah orang terkuat di Konoha ini. Sekarang, penyerangan itu bisa terjadi kapan saja. "Aku harus melindungi tempat ini." Wanita tersebut bergumam. "Kumpulkan semua _jonin_ yang masih ada di dalam desa dan panggil yang sedang melakukan misi sekarang!" Tsunade berseru kencang. "Shizune! Kumpulkan beberapa anggota dari tim pelacak dan suruh mereka berjaga-jaga! Segera laporkan kalau mereka melacak cakra asing dari luar atau dalam desa!"

"Baik!" Shizune langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Shikamaru! Selidiki asal-asal jurus terlarang itu! Temukan petunjuk meski pun hanya sedikit!" Tsunade mengibaskan lengannya. "Neji, bawa Hinata dan beberapa pengguna _byakugan_ lainnya dan selidiki seluruh desa ini! Jika ada tanda-tanda penyerangan segera beritahu!"

Mendengar perintah tersebut, Shikamaru dan Neji langsung melesat keluar dalam sekejap.

"Kita tidak ada waktu lagi…" Tsunade mendesis pelan. "Mereka akan segera merasakan akibatnya karena meremehkan Konoha!"

_Naruto… di mana kau?_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**makasih udah baca! :D**

**maaf kalau banyak salah, buru-buru ngetiknya... :p**

**oh ya... The Hentai Bodyguard sebentar lagi selesai yaa, nanti kuupdate secepatnya! :D**

**mind to review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**AN: oke, aku tahu kalau aku udah 2 tahun gak update nih fiction. tapi mendingan di update daripada di dis-continued kan? :)**

**thanks buat yang udah nunggu sekian lamanya, yang udah fave, udah alert dan semacamnya**

**thanks to...**

**arisa kk, Kyuubi no Gaki, Kelanix 99, ahmad rafi, ghinapink, guest, guest, dikdik717, Aria, just vidy, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, joe, airyns, Deidei Rinnepero, Brian123, Renton Namikaze Mualank Inside, Wulan-chan, Aria, chocovic-chu, UchihaMeihanHaruno, Shiro 'Aoi' Miuko, Miya-hime Nakashinki**

**Lalu special thanks banget buat Matryoshka04 yang udah dukung aku buat lanjutin fic ini :)**

**PS: maaf ya kalau ada yang salah namanya... btw, buat guest, bisa tolong kasih nama? haha. Jadi aku nulis terima kasihnya enak kalau ada nama :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's_ POV_**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku. Aku mengerang pelan, memegang kepalaku yang terasa pusing. Apa yang terjadi tadi? "Asap…" Aku bergumam. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ada yang membius kami semua. "Sasuke-_kun_?! Naruto?!" Aku menyibak selimut yang menutupiku, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada lelaki berambut pirang yang berbaring di dekatku. Lelaki itu langsung terjatuh dari kasur, membuatku tersentak. "Naruto?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Bangun juga kau akhirnya."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, menatap lelaki berambut _raven_ yang menyenderkan diri di dinding kamar. Dia mendekatiku, menyodorkan segelas air. "Kau tertidur sehari penuh."

Nyaris saja aku memuncratkan air yang kuminum. "Selama itu? Obat apa yang membuatku tertidur sampai selama itu?"

Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat bahu. "Asap racun yang masuk ke dalam rumah itu memang bisa membuat kita mengantuk. Tapi efeknya cuma bisa berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Kau tidur selama itu karena kau sendiri." Sasuke mendelik ke arahku, membuatku tersentak. "Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?" Dia melirik ke arah jendelaku yang masih tertutup, kaca yang pecah, buku-buku yang robek. Aku meneguk ludah ketika matanya tertuju pada pisau yang ada di dekat kasurku.

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku…"

"Bunuh diri, Sakura? Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti itu?"

Aku menggertakkan gigi ketika melihat tatapan tajam itu. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menatapku seperti itu. "Kau tidak akan tahu perasaanku… Kau tidak pernah…" Ucapanku terhenti. Apa yang kuucapkan? Sasuke juga kehilangan keluarganya. Keluarganya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika dia hanya berusia dua belas tahun. Sekarang dia hanya punya Itachi. "Maaf… aku…"

Sasuke terdiam. "Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku hanya bisa melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning bergerak dengan sangat cepat." Sasuke dengan sengaja mengganti percakapan. Matanya tertuju pada Naruto. "Setelah itu aku mendengar jeritan kesakitan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hilang kesadaran. Ketika aku bangun, lima lelaki tergeletak pingsan di sekitar rumah." Sasuke mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakui ini. Tapi kau sepertinya benar. Naruto Uzumaki bukan lelaki dari dunia ini. Tidak ada orang yang bisa bergerak secepat itu."

"Dan punya kekuatan seperti itu." Aku menimpali.

"Setelah dia membereskan lima orang itu, dia langsung terjatuh."

"Kenapa? Dia terluka?" Mataku terbelalak.

"Tidak. Dia tertidur." Sasuke mendengus. "Sepertinya dia menahan diri untuk tidak tertidur karena asap itu."

Aku terdiam, menatap Naruto yang mendengkur di selimutku. Dia meringis, mengecap mulutnya. "Hmm… Sakura-_chan_… hehe…"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku hanya bisa melongo. Lelaki ini memimpikanku?

"Sakura. Aku tahu kalau kau baru bertemu dengannya hari ini." Sasuke manatapku dengan tajam. "Tapi sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Dia terlihat ketakutan ketika kau tidak sadar." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak percaya tingkah seperti itu adalah tingkah seseorang yang baru saja kau temui."

Aku terdiam. "Kau tahu… Naruto tahu namaku sebelum aku memberitahunya." Aku berbisik pelan, tanpa sadar mengusap kepala Naruto. Meski lelaki ini lebih tua dariku, wajah tidurnya membuat dia terlihat jauh lebih muda. "Dia juga bilang kalau dia pernah melihatmu."

"Dia bisa membaca pikiran?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Naruto bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak ingat akan teman-temannya… dia tidak ingat dengan manusia yang ada di dimensinya."

Sasuke terdiam, menyerap semua ucapanku.

"Kau tahu… entah kenapa aku punya perasaan kalau di dunia Naruto ada orang-orang seperti kita." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku tahu kalau yang aku ucapkan ini sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi seharian ini apa yang terjadi itu memang tidak masuk akal."

"Jadi menurutmu…" Sasuke terpaku. "… di dunia Naruto Uzumaki ada _Sakura_ dan _Sasuke_?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat _Sakura_ dan _Sasuke_ dari dunianya sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, menyusupkan jari-jari di balik rambut ravennya. "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura? Membuatnya ingat supaya dia bisa kembali ke dunianya?"

Jantungku berdetak sesaat ketika aku mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Mataku kembali menatap Naruto yang tertidur pulas di dekatku.

"Kita bisa menggunakannya." Sasuke meraih laptop yang ada di mejaku. "Kita bisa menggunakan dia untuk menjatuhkan Orochimaru." Aku tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Mata lelaki itu sudah terpaku di layar laptop. "Pastikan supaya dia tidak bisa ingat dengan dunianya." Sesaat, mata Sasuke bertemu dengan mataku.

"Hmmm… Sakura-_chan_… telurnya… gosong…"

Mataku kembali menatap Naruto yang mengigau dalam mimpinya. Aku menggigit bibir.

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi berhasil meng-_hack_ kamera pengawas dari toko komputer di seberang rumahmu." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah layar laptop. "Ini foto sehari sebelum 'kecelakaan' itu."

Aku menggigit bibir, memaksakan diriku untuk melihat foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Foto itu diambil di malam hari, namun samar-samar aku bisa melihat sosok wanita yang memakai seragam maid di dekat mobil Papa. Wanita itu memegang sesuatu.

"Di tangan dia itu bom." Sasuke menekan tombol _zoom_, menunjuk ke arah kotak yang dipegang wanita itu. Aku mengerutkan kening, meninggalkan kursiku dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa lihat jenis apa karena bom itu ditutupi plastik. Tapi dinilai dari ukurannya, ini bom jarak jauh."

"Siapa wanita itu?" Aku menggeram. "Salah satu dari pembantu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Kali ini dia membesarkan gambar wajah wanita itu. "Polisi tidak bisa diandalkan. Itachi dan Kisame sudah menangkap wanita ini. Namanya Tayuya. Setelah disiksa, dia akhirnya mengaku siapa yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini."

"Orochimaru." Aku mendesis.

Sasuke mengangguk, membuka folder lain. Di detik kemudian, foto seorang lelaki setengah baya muncul di layar komputerku. "Ini Orochimaru."

Aku terdiam, menatap lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang itu. "Kenapa dia melakukan ini semua?" Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau suaraku sudah bergetar.

"Balas dendam. Ibumu berhasil memenjarakannya sekaligus menghancurkan organisasi gelap miliknya."

"Dan dia tidak akan puas sebelum aku mati juga?" Aku tertawa pahit.

Sasuke tidak berbicara apa-apa. Sesaat, terdengar deringan telepon dari _iphone_-nya. "Itachi." Sasuke menempelkan HP tersebut di telinganya. Aku mendekatkan diriku dengan Sasuke, berusaha untuk mendengar ucapan Itachi, namun mata Sasuke tidak lagi terpaku pada mataku. Dia melirik ke arah lain, membuatku menoleh ke belakang, menatap Naruto yang sudah terbangun. Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening. Bibirnya terpaut.

"Aku tidur sebentar saja dan kau sudah dekat-dekat dengan si _teme_ itu." Naruto menggerutu.

Mataku melebar. Naruto cemburu?

"Kau ada di luar?" Sasuke beranjak dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi dia keluar dari kamar. Aku nyaris saja mengikuti Sasuke kalau tidak ada tangan yang mengentikanku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Naruto menyeringai lebar, membuatku terpaku sesaat.

"Aku… baik-baik saja…" Mataku terpaku pada matanya yang sekarang berbinar-binar.

"Baguslah! Bagaimana dengan lima orang yang kuhajar itu?" Naruto mendengus. "Sakura-_chan_? Kau mendengarku?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah?" Aku mengedipkan mataku, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau aku bengong sesaat karena mata birunya. "Oh mereka. Sasuke mengikat mereka di gudang." _Dan sekarang Itachi akan menginterogasi mereka._ Aku merinding sesaat, tidak bisa membayangkan interogasi macam apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi. "Tadi… kau mimpi apa?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Aku mimpi? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Kenapa memangnya?"

Aku terdiam, menggigit bibirku. Aku teringat akan ucapan Sasuke untuk tidak mengingatkan Naruto akan dunianya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan si _teme_ itu?" Naruto mendengus.

"Kenapa? Karena sudah terbiasa sejak kecil?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Sejak dulu, aku dan Sasuke sudah berteman akrab. Aku suka bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke. Cowok itu cerdas, selalu mengerti jalan pikiranku. Dan Sasuke juga mengandalkan 'ketegasanku' untuk mengusir cewek-cewek dari fans clubnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa kesal sekali setiap kali kau mendekatinya."

Aku hanya bisa terpaku. "Kau suka padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto melongo. Namun, dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, membuat wajahku merona. "Jantungku selalu berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali melihatmu." Naruto meringis. "Apa itu artinya bahwa aku suka padamu?"

Menatap wajahnya yang polos, aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Dasar cowok gombal!"

"Aku tidak pernah gombal. Ini kenyataan, _dattebayo_!"

Aku meringis. "Yah… kau memang suka padaku sepertinya." _Tidak. Naruto menyukai Sakura di dunia sana_. Entah mengapa, dadaku terasa nyeri ketika kalimat itu terlintas di kepalaku. "Ngomong-ngomong… kau tidur nyenyak sekali tadi." Aku mengubah pembicaraan.

"Iya? Soalnya ranjang ini empuk sekali!" Naruto menepuk kasur yang masih didudukinya. "Aku tidak pernah tidur di tempat seempuk ini!"

Aku tersenyum singkat.

"Sebagai imbalannya…" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu."

"Apa? Mau berlipat ganda lagi?" Aku meringis. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sesuatu yang lain." Dia membentuk segel di tangannya dan seorang Naruto muncul di sebelahku. Aku masih terbelalak, tidak akan pernah terbiasa melihatnya berlipat ganda. Naruto yang satu lagi menyentuh tangan Naruto yang ada di depanku. Dia memutar tangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mataku terbelalak ketika merasakan seluruh angin di dalam kamar itu berputar di telapak tangan Naruto, membentuk bola spiral berwarna biru muda. Setelah bola itu terbentuk dengan sempurna, Naruto yang satu lagi menghilang dengan bunyi 'poof'.

"Apa itu?" Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari spiral berbentuk bola tersebut. "Cantik…"

"Namanya _rasengan_." Naruto meringis. "Ini salah satu jurus andalanku."

"Jurus?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Meski tampangnya seperti ini, _rasengan_ ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh loh. Aku bisa menghancurkan pohon hanya dengan ini."

"Hooo…" Meski belum ada bukti, aku langsung percaya pada Naruto. "Jurus ini tidak tertandingi?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto mendengus bangga. "Tapi yah… ada satu jurus ini namanya _chidori_…" Ucapan Naruto terhenti.

"Chidori?" Aku berusaha membayangkan jurus seperti apa itu. Namun, pikiranku terputus ketika melihat tatapan kosong Naruto. "Hei? Ada apa?" Sebelum aku sempat berbuat sesuatu, pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Sakura. Ke mall sekarang. Aku butuh sesuatu. Selain itu, si _dobe_ ini butuh pakaian. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Itachi…" Ucapannya terputus ketika melihat mata Naruto yang menempel padanya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Naruto? Ada apa dengan _chidori_? Kenapa kau melihat Sasuke sampai seperti itu? Hei, Naruto!" Aku menggoncangkan lengannya. Naruto tersentak, tanpa sadar dia menurunkan tangannya yang masih memegang bola rasengan di arah ranjang.

"Ahhh! Tidak, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menjerit.

Di detik kemudian, ranjangku yang empuk ini hancur dengan lobang lingkaran raksasa di tengah-tengah. Aku hanya bisa melongo. "Oke. Sekarang aku tahu sehebat apa rasengan itu."

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-_chan_! Aku menghancurkan barangmu!" Naruto cepat-cepat mengangkat lengannya, melindungi kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Toh, aku bisa beli baru." Aku mengangkat bahu, berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Ayo pergi. Kita akan ke mall."

"Kau tidak akan memukulku?" Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan terbelalak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku memukulmu?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Aku punya uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli ranjang yang jauh lebih bagus dari itu. "Lagipula apakah tubuhmu itu bisa merasa sakit ketika merasakan pukulanku yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini?" Aku tertawa.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Ehh? Tapi biasanya…"

Aku terpaku sesaat. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku sadar bahwa Naruto sedang membicarakan tentang Sakura di dunianya. "Ahh! Ka-kalau kau menghancurkan barangku lagi awas ya!" Aku cepat-cepat menjerit. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu, _shannaro_!" Dalam hati, aku cepat-cepat berdoa supaya Naruto tidak sadar.

Doaku terkabulkan ketika melihat Naruto yang meringis panik. "Maaf. Maaf." Dia cepat-cepat mengikutiku dan Sasuke.

"Nyaris saja…" aku berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengangguk. Masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Whoaa! Apa ini?!" Naruto menjerit kencang, menatap mobil Sasuke seakan-akan ini adalah kendaraan dari planet lain.

Tunggu. Baginya mobil memang kendaraan dari planet lain.

"Mobil." Aku meringis, membuka pintu mobil itu, membuat mata Naruto semakin terbuka lebar. "Kami bepergian dengan ini. Memangnya apa jenis kendaraan di tempat kalian?" Aku mendorong Naruto masuk, membuat lelaki itu melongo semakin lebar ketika melihat isi mobil Sasuke.

"Kereta kuda… perahu…" Naruto tidak bisa berhenti melongo, apalagi ketika Sasuke sudah menjalankan mobilnya. "Tapi kami biasanya berlari. Sangat efisien."

"Berlari? Memangnya kalian bisa tahan berlari sampai ke tujuan kalian?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kecepatan kami berlari sama dengan kecepatan ini." Mata Naruto terpaku pada jendela, menatap pemandangan di luar.

Kali ini aku yang melongo.

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengambil salah satu kaset lagu di mobil Sasuke. Matanya tertuju pada cover album itu, gambar pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Aku meringis ketika melihat album itu. Itu album kesukaanku yang sengaja kutaruh di mobil Sasuke. Musik-musik kesukaan Sasuke selalu emo semua.

"Mereka sedang berdansa. Waltz."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Menari." Aku cepat-cepat menjelaskan.

"Cuma berduaan? Tidak bersama yang lain?"

Aku meringis. "Dansa itu cuma untuk dua orang saja, Naruto." Aku mengayunkan lenganku, memejamkan mata. "Di alunan musik yang lembut, sepasang wanita dan lelaki berdansa berduaan dengan indah."

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar ucapanku.

"Heehh… Nanti ajarkan aku ya!"

Aku terbelalak, namun tanpa sadar aku sudah menganggukkan kepala ketika melihat mata Naruto yang bersinar-sinar. "Yeah, _dattebayo_! Sakura-_chan_ baik!" Dia kembali melihat sekeliling. Matanya terpaku pada TV yang menempel di atap-atap mobil Sasuke. "Kalau ini apa?"

"TV untuk mobil." Aku menjawab, menekan tombol TV itu. Di detik kemudian, muncul sosok beberapa anak kecil yang bernyanyi dengan riang. Naruto menatap anak-anak di sana dengan mata terbelalak. Namun, senyumannya langsung muncul lagi.

"Mereka lucu sekali!"

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk setuju. "Kau suka anak-anak?" Jarang-jarang ada cowok yang sampai segirang ini ketika melihat anak kecil.

"Suka sekali, _dattebayo_!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat lelaki ini. Aku tidak tahu Sakura di dunia Naruto sekejam apa sampai dia sering memukul Naruto. Lelaki ini tampan, baik hati, _charming_, dan sempurna. Namun, aku langsung menarik kembali ucapanku ketika kami sampai di mall.

"ASTAGA! Ini tempat setan! Ayo pulang, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menjerit ketakutan, mencengkeram tanganku. "Pintunya terbuka sendiri! Tidak!"

"Itu pintu otomatis, _BAKA_! Lepaskan tanganku, _shannaro_!"

Sasuke dengan gesit berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua setelah melihat orang-orang yang menunjuk ke arah Naruto sambil berbisik 'iihh-ada-yakuza-gila-kabur-dari-rumah-sakit-jiwa' .

Dasar buntut bebek pengkhianat.

"Hiii! Setan!" Jerian Naruto semakin dramatis ketika melihat badut yang membagikan balon. Di detik kemudian, aku langsung menghantam kepala cowok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Normal POV_**

_._

_._

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap mayat lelaki di depannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk dari mayat ini." Dia menggeram. Mata hijaunya mendelik ke arah Ino yang baru saja memasuki ruangan autopsi.

"Kau sudah seharian berada di sini, Sakura. Istirahatlah…" Wanita berambut pirang itu mengerutkan kening. "Sekarang serahkan mayat ini padaku untuk di selidiki."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa istirahat." Sakura mengerang. Suaranya bergetar. "Naruto… dia menghilang. Sudah tiga hari… Dan tidak ada yang tahu dia di mana…"

Rakyat Konoha mulai menanyakan tentang pemimpin mereka. Naruto Uzumaki punya kebiasaan untuk berjalan-jalan di desa ketika jam istirahat, menyebarkan senyuman lebar ke arah rakyat-rakyatnya. Namun, sudah tiga hari rakyat Konoha tidak melihat hokage keenam itu. Kabar kalau Naruto menghilang mulai tersebar. Shizune sekarang sedang sibuk membalas surat-surat cemas yang dikirim oleh rakyat Konoha.

Gaara, sang kazekage berserta kage yang lain sudah mengerahkan ninja mereka, mencari asal usul ninja yang bisa menggunakan jurus pemindah dimensi.

"Aku tahu kalau banyak rakyat Konoha yang mencemaskan Naruto." Sakura menggertakkan gigi. "Tapi, banyak di antara mereka menghina Naruto. Bilang kalau Naruto itu seenaknya kabur dengan kyuubi yang berharga…"

"Sakura. Tenangkan dirimu." Pintu autopsi terbuka. Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dari meja, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau meja itu sudah retak, diambang kehancuran.

"Tsunade-_sama_…" Sakura merintih. Namun, ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak mata Tsunade. Bukan hanya dia seorang yang mencemaskan Naruto.

"Kau istirahat." Tsunade memakai sarung tangan dan menyentuh mayat di depannya. "Ini perintah." Tsunade melirik ke arah Ino, menyuruh wanita itu menghampirinya. Ino mengangguk, dia memejamkan mata, menyentuh kening mayat itu, berusaha untuk mengorek ingatan terakhir sebelum kematian lelaki itu.

"Aku masih bisa kerja." Sakura bersikeras.

"Sakura…" Tsunade menghela napas. "Kalau begini terus, tubuhmu yang akan hancur. Istirahatlah. Beberapa jam saja."

Sebelum Sakura sempat membantah, Ino sudah mendelik ke arahnya. "Hei, aku butuh waktu dua jam untuk membaca pikiran lelaki ini. Dalam dua jam itu kalau aku tidak melihatmu kembali dengan segar bugar akan kuhajar kau, dahi lebar."

Sakura terpaku. Setelah menggigit bibir, dia menganggukkan kepala. "Kumohon, Ino… temukan Naruto…"

Ino menganggukkan kepala. "Sana keluar. Sasuke mencarimu."

Sakura memutar tubuh, keluar dari rumah sakit. Matanya berkunang-kunang, dia tidak tahu di mana kakinya membawa tubuhnya yang kehilangan tenaga ini. Sakura tidak pernah merasa selemah ini. Dia adalah ninja kuat dan bisa diandalkan semua orang. Namun kali ini, dia merasa kepercayaan dirinya menghilang semua. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kakinya sudah membawanya ke ruangan hokage. Semua pegawai di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin, namun Sakura mengabaikan semua itu.

Wanita itu membuka pintu ruangan Naruto. Sesaat, dia terpaku di depan pintu. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa, dia seperti bisa mencium bau ramen dan melihat sosok Naruto yang mengerjakan berkas dengan wajah serius. "Naruto…" Sakura berbisik. Sosok Naruto yang menyeringai lebar memenuhi kepalanya. "Kau di mana?" Tanpa dia sadari, suaranya sudah bergetar. Sakura menutup pintu, berjalan menuju meja Naruto. Dia duduk di kursi hokage, membaringkan wajahnya di meja Naruto.

Dia tidak tahu Naruto di mana.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

Dia tidak tahu Naruto masih hidup atau sudah tewas.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia merasa tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Naruto…" Sakura terisak. Dia mencengkeram tangannya sehingga buku-buku jarinya menjerit kesakitan. Namun, wanita itu tidak peduli. Dia memejamkan mata, teringat akan waktu ketika dia tertidur di meja Naruto karena menunggu lelaki itu. Ketika dia membuka mata, dia melihat Naruto yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jubah hokagenya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Naruto selalu ada di sisinya.

Naruto membuatnya kuat.

Setiap kali dia membuka mata, Naruto selalu ada disitu.

Sakura membuka matanya.

Kali ini, Naruto tidak ada di sisinya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage. Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri, menghapus air matanya.

"Masuk." Dia menjawab dengan suara serak.

Sasuke, masih memakai seragam ANBU, masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kami berhasil menemukan jejak lelaki yang menyerang Naruto." Mata onyx Sasuke manatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Sebelum bersembunyi di sekitar perbatasan Konoha, dia menghubungi seseorang."

"Dia punya rekan." Sai muncul di belakang Sasuke. "Sekarang Neji dan yang lain sedang mengejar rekan lelaki itu."

Sakura mengangguk. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. "Bagus. Bagus. Kalian sudah bilang pada Tsunade-_sama_?" Dengan gesit Sakura keluar dari kantor hokage, diikuti oleh Sai dan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau orang pertama yang kami beri tahu."

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dari semuanya, kau yang paling mencemaskan Naruto." Sai tersenyum. "Berita baik ini harus cepat-cepat kami beritahu padamu sebelum kau jatuh dalam depresi, _ugly_."

Sakura hanya mendengus. Namun, senyuman tipis muncul di wajah lelahnya. "Terima kasih. Kapan kalian akan melakukan pencarian terhadap rekan lelaki itu?"

"Secepatnya, setelah kami memberitahu Tsunade."

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

Sasuke mendengus. "Bicara apa kau? Kau tidak bisa ikut kami."

"Iya, _ugly_. Kau lupa kalau ada yang membutuhkanmu di sini?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau benar."

"Makanya. Istirahat sekarang." Sai menarik Sakura ke sofa terdekat.

"Tidur." Sasuke mendelik, membuat Sakura langsung membaringkan kepalanya di sofa itu.

"Kami akan membawa kabar ini pada Tsunade. Percaya pada kami." Sai tersenyum.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Perlahan-lahan, senyumnya kembali muncul. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_, Sai… Tentu saja aku percaya pada kalian." Ketika Sasuke dan Sai meninggalkannya, Sakura kembali memejamkan mata. Wajah Naruto kembali muncul di kepalanya.

_Tunggulah Naruto. Kami akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Sampai saat itu… bertahanlah._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: jujur, ini fiction yang plotnya super rumit. haha. makasih udah baca :)**

**PS: buat yang menunggu The Hentai Bodyguard, lagi in progress ya :)**

**Harusnya beberapa hari lagi udah bisa ku-update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon&AU, OC, OOC, typos, alur cepat, dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura's POV_

.

.

Jujur saja. Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian sehari-hari. Aku terdiam, mengamati lelaki berambut pirang yang memakai kemeja itu.

"Ini apa?" Dia mengerang, menyentuh kancing kemeja. "Sulit sekali memakai pakaian dengan ini!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke membekap mukanya. Tanpa bicara lagi, dia langsung keluar dari toko baju, meninggalkan aku dan Naruto sendirian. Aku melotot, mendelik ke arah punggungnya yang semakin jauh.

Pengkhianat.

"Naruto… di dunia sini, kalau kau memakai kemeja, kau akan terlihat _smart_. Mengerti?" Aku memasang senyum paksa. Rasanya sudah berbicara dengan anak usia lima tahun saja, bukan pada lelaki yang berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Aku mau pakai kaus saja." Tangan Naruto menyabet kaus orange terdekat. Dia menyeringai lebar. "Ini saja boleh?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dari semua baju mahal yang bertebar di sini dia malah memilih kaus berwarna orange? "Kau suka warna orange?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Masih banyak warna lain…"

"Aku mau ini." Dia mengangguk mantap.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah. Nah sekarang… celananya…"

"Aku pakai celana ini saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Dia menunjuk ke arah pakaiannya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Sasuke bilang padaku supaya mengganti semua pakaian Naruto supaya dia tidak punya petunjuk apa pun tentang dunianya. Aku meneguk ludah, menatap Naruto yang menyeringai. "Hei, Naruto. Jubah itu berharga untukmu kan?" Aku menunjuk ke arah jubah rokudaime yang tergeletak di kursi. Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku simpan, oke? Dan kau boleh pakai celana yang kau pakai sekarang."

Naruto menyeringai lebar, dengan senang hati menyerahkan jubah itu padaku.

Aku membalas senyumannya, meraih beberapa kaus lagi dan menyerahkan mereka pada petugas toko. Naruto berlari ke arah cermin, memperhatikan kaus orange yang dikenakannya. Dia terlihat senang sekali. Aku cekikikan ketika melihatnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatku tersentak.

"Sebentar lagi." Aku menyodorkan kartu kredit kepada petugas toko. "Kau kemana tadi?" Aku melotot.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, menyodorkan kantung hitam ke arahku.

"Apa itu?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Untuk Itachi."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau tahu." Aku mundur dua langkah, mengusap bulu kudukku yang berdiri. "Permisi, bisa minta kantung baju?" Aku berseru pada petugas toko itu.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ini." Aku tersenyum simpul, mengangkat jubah Naruto. "Akan kusimpan untuknya."

"Buang." Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau mau dia ingat akan masa lalunya?"

Aku menggigit bibir, memalingkan mataku dari mata Sasuke. Sesaat, aku menatap Naruto yang masih berpose di depan kaca. "Waah! Sakura-_chan_! Lihat! Aku tidak perlu menggunakan _kage bunshin_ lagi! Bayanganku ada di sini semua!" Naruto berseru girang, menunjuk ke arah puluhan bayangannya yang terpantul oleh tiga cermin. Aku balas tersenyum, melambai ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa… Sasuke…" Aku berbisik pelan. Senyumanku menghilang. "Di dunia sana… banyak yang menantinya…"

"Sakura. Pembunuh orang tuamu masih berkeliaran." Dia mendelik tajam. "Si _dobe_ itu bisa menangkap mereka."

Aku tidak menjawab. Sasuke benar. Menangkap pembunuh orangtuaku adalah prioritas pertama. Ingatan Naruto bisa menunggu. Aku kembali menatap Naruto. Lelaki itu sekarang sedang duduk di sofa, bermain dengan anak kecil yang menunggu di sana. Gadis mungil itu tertawa ketika Naruto membuat wajah-wajah konyol. Dia menarik rambutnya yang jabrik. "Lihat! Aku kelinci!" Dia menggoyang rambutnya, membuat si gadis kecil tertawa.

"Kau tersenyum."

"Hah?" Aku menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kau tersenyum lagi." Sasuke mengulangi. "Sejak Naruto datang."

Aku hanya terdiam, memalingkan wajahku dari Sasuke. Dia benar. Sejak kedatangan Naruto, akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum, bisa tertawa. "Tidak ada yang bisa membenci Naruto. Bahkan kau, Sasuke." Aku tertawa pelan. "Dan aku yakin di dunia sana… semua orang menunggu kepulangannya."

"Kita tidak akan membuatnya teringat akan dunianya, Sakura." Lelaki berambut raven di sebelahku menggeram. "Bukankah kau sudah setuju dengan itu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Aku tidak ingin Naruto pergi. Bahkan setelah dia berhasil menangkap pembunuh orangtuaku. "Aku… sepertinya aku… terhadap Naruto…"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia mengerti. "Ayo, Itachi menunggu kita."

**xxx**

Naruto terdiam, menatap lelaki di depannya.

Itachi terpaku, menatap lelaki yang mengenakan terlalu banyak warna orange itu.

"Itachi?" Naruto berbisik pelan, mengulurkan tangan dan langsung menyentuh wajah Itachi.

Aku melongo, Sasuke terpaku.

"Kau… hidup." Naruto menyentuh wajah Itachi berulang kali. Itachi sejak tadi tidak bereaksi, namun ketika Naruto mencubit pipinya, bibir Itachi mulai berkedut.

"Naruto! Jangan begitu!" Aku langsung ke samping lelaki berambut pirang itu, menarik Naruto dengan terburu-buru. "Kau kenal dengan Itachi?" Aku berbisik cepat.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah…" Dia memegang kepalanya. "Aku… entah kenapa merasa senang ketika melihatnya… hidup."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Jangan-jangan di dunia Naruto… Itachi sudah…

"_Little brother_." Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Siapa dia?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke menjawab.

"Kenapa kau membawa orang gi…"

"Aku tahu kau menganggapnya gila, tapi semua ini ada penjelasan." Aku cepat-cepat memotong Itachi. "Naruto… datang dari dimensi lain!" Aku menyeringai lebar, menepuk tanganku.

Dan sekarang, Itachi yang menatapku seakan-akan aku gila.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa meyakinkan Itachi.

**xxx**

"Sudah percaya?" Naruto membentuk segel, menghilangkan _kagebunshin_-nya.

"Hipnotis." Itachi menjawab santai. Dia mengilangkan kaki, duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan santai.

Aku menepuk dahi. "Itachi. Lupakan dulu soal Naruto. Bagaimana dengan lima orang yang kau tangkap itu?"

Itachi beranjak dari sofa, berjalan menuju gudang. Kami bertiga berjalan di belakang Itachi. Lelaki berambut raven itu berjalan ke arah lemari di dalam gudang. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Jangan bilang kalau di dalam lemari itu ada mayat… Wajahku memucat ketika melihat Itachi yang membuka pintu lemari. Di detik berikutnya, lima tubuh manusia terjatuh, mendarat di lantai gudang. "Kyaa!" Aku menjerit, mencengkeram lengan Naruto yang ada di sebelahku.

"Mereka masih hidup." Itachi menendang salah satu dari mereka. Wajah lima orang itu tertutup oleh kantung plastik. "Namun sayangnya… hidup mereka tidak akan berlangsung jika mereka masih tutup mulut."

"Itachi. Ini barang pesananmu." Sasuke membuka kantung plastik, mengeluarkan senar piano. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap tali tipis transparan itu. _Untuk apa?_ Itachi mengangguk. Dia menarik salah satu lelaki yang terikat di lantai. Dengan kasar, dia mendudukkan lelaki itu di kursi terdekat.

"Nah." Itachi mengambil lampu meja, menyorotkan sinar di wajah lelaki itu. "Sasuke, matikan lampu gudang ini."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, mematikan lampu, membuat gudang ini menjadi gelap gulita. Aku meneguk ludah, mencegkeram tangan Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menepuk tanganku, menenangkanku.

Itachi meraih sarung tangan dari kantung plastik Sasuke, mengenakan sarung tangan tersebut. Dia menyibakkan penutup wajah lelaki yang bermaksud membunuhku itu, membuat lelaki itu menjerit ketika sinar dari lampu mengenai matanya.

"Selamat datang." Itachi menyeringai di dalam kegelapan.

Rasanya semua bulu kudukku berdiri ketika mendengar nada suara Itachi.

"Namamu?" Dia bertanya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan bi…"

"Samo. Itu namamu." Itachi memotong. Dia meraih seberkas kertas di meja, membaca keterangan di sana. "Buronan. Kabur dari penjara."

Samo menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau mengirimku kembali ke penja…"

"Oh tidak." Itachi memotong. "Aku tidak sebaik itu, Samo. Kembali ke penjara berarti kau akan aman di balik jeruji." Dia berjalan mengintari sang buronan. "Kenapa kau mau membunuh Sakura Haruno?" Itachi bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak akan bilang." Lelaki itu mengatupkan bibir dan matanya erat-erat.

"Begitu?" Itachi meraih tali senar yang dibeli Sasuke. Dengan gerakan yang elegan, dia melilitkan tali itu di sekitar leher Samo. Tanpa peringatan, dia mengikat leher Samo dengan tali itu, membuat mulut Samo terbuka lebar, megap-megap. Wajah lelaki itu perlahan-lahan memucat, bibirnya menjadi biru.

Aku menjerit, menyembuyikan wajahku di balik bahu Naruto.

"Ahkkhh!" Samo terbatuk, megap-megap karena kehabisan oksigen. Itachi melepaskan genggamannya pada tali itu.

"Oh, maaf. Tanganku terpeleset dan ikatannya jadi mengendur." Itachi kembali mempererat ikatan di leher Samo, membuat lelaki itu menggeliat. "Hei, Samo. Dengar. Di belakangku ada empat orang lagi. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau tewas di sini."

"Akh.. akhh…"

"Bagaimana? Kuberi kau pilihan terakhir." Itachi mengendurkan tali itu dan Samo langsung menghirup udara.

"Orochimaru! OROCHIMARU!" Dia menjerit. "Dia yang… dia yang menyuruh kami! Dia juga yang membunuh keluarga Haruno! Dia sekarang ada di pabrik bekas di jalan Konoha!"

"Bagus, Samo." Itachi menyimpan tali senarnya. "Sekarang akan kuberi kau imbalan." Dia menyabet ponselnya. "Kisame. Datang ke kediaman Haruno sekarang. Kau akan suka dengan apa yang kau lihat."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapku.

"Aku sudah tahu. Itachi memang gila." Bisikkan Naruto membuatku merinding. Ternyata Itachi di dunia sana juga sama gilanya.

**xxx**

"Kita akan ke markas Orochimaru sekarang." Sasuke berbicara di balik telepon. "Suigetsu. Panggil Jugo dan Karin. Siapkan semua senjata kalian dan…"

"Aku mengenal nama-nama yang diucapkan Sasuke." Naruto berujar pelan, masuk ke dalam mobil SUV hitam, masih terkagum-kagum melihat isi di dalam mobil. "Apakah Karin itu… wanita berambut merah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Kau tahu dia?"

"Tidak." Naruto tertawa, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Menghajar orang jahat." Aku menjawab singkat, mengepalkan tanganku. _Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi… Orochimaru…_

"Baiklah, aku akan bantu, _dattebayo_!"

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum, menatap Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tanpa Naruto, kami tidak akan sampai pada tahap ini. "Hei, Naruto… aku tahu kalau aku terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan ini… Tapi, kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku selama yang kau mau." Aku menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, namun aku tidak mendengar suara dari lelaki itu. "Naruto?" Aku mengerutkan kening, menoleh ke arah jok mobil di sebelahku yang sudah kosong.

"Dia ada di sana." Sasuke berujar pelan, menunjuk ke arah luar. Aku terdiam, menatap Naruto yang berjongkok di depan anak kecil. Anak itu menangis karena es krimnya jatuh. Naruto tertawa pelan, berusaha menghibur anak itu dengan cara mengusap rambutnya berulang kali.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, menatap Naruto yang sekarang menggendong bocah itu, membuat bocah itu tertawa ketika Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia menurunkan anak itu, menyeringai ke arah ibu sang anak yang menunduk berterima kasih. "Hei, Sasuke. Apa cuma perasaanku? Naruto terlihat sangat… _terobsesi_ terhadap anak kecil."

"Entah." Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat panggil si _dobe_ itu sebelum Itachi kehilangan kesabaran."

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

**xxx**

_Normal POV_

_._

_._

Sakura membuka matanya, tersentak ketika dia melihat matahari yang sudah terbenam. Dia beranjak dari sofa, menatap sekeliling.

"Ah, Sakura-_san_!" Salah satu pegawai Naruto mendekatinya. "Anda sudah bangun!"

"Kau tidak membangunkanku?" Sakura menyipitkan mata.

Sang pegawai meneguk ludah. "Ma-maaf! Uchiha-_san_ menyuruhku untuk tidak membangunkan anda… Anda terlihat sangat lelah dan…"

Sakura terdiam, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Dia beranjak, merenggangkan tubuhnya. Wanita dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menguncir rambutnya yang panjang. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Ah, mereka sedang rapat di kantor hokage."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ada kabar tentang rekan yang mereka temukan itu, Hitomi?"

Hitomi menganggukkan kepala. "Ada, Sakura-_san_. Mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang hal itu di ruangan hokage."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sakura langsung berjalan cepat menuju kantor Naruto. Dia mengetuk pintu, membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Masuk." Suara Tsunade terdengar.

Sakura membuka pintu, menatap kumpulan ANBU, jonin, Sasuke dan Sai yang berdiri di sekeliling Tsunade. "Ah, kau sudah terlihat lebih baik." Tsunade tersenyum singkat. Sakura balas tersenyum. "Kami berhasil menangkap rekan buronan itu."

Wajah Sakura langsung menjadi kaku. "Di mana dia?" Dia mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Sedang diintrogasi lebih lanjut." Tsunade menepuk meja Naruto. "Yang pasti, kita sudah mendapatkan petunjuk." Dia menyodorkan selembar gulungan yang sudah lusuh. "Ini pesan dari Naruto."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, menerima gulungan itu. "Pesan? Bukannya Naruto transportasi ke dimensi lain secara tiba-tiba?" Dia membuka pesan itu, tersentak ketika melihat tulisan acak-acakkan Naruto.

_Madara masih hidup._

_Dia kabur ke dimensi lain. Aku akan mengejarnya._

_Naruto._

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata, menatap Tsunade yang memijit ujung hidungnya. "Madara sudah tewas." Suara Sakura bergetar. "Setelah Sasuke and Naruto membunuhnya, aku sendiri yang memeriksa mayatnya."

"Nama lelaki yang menggunakan jurus pemindah dimensi adalah Genji." Tsunade menghela napas. "Menurut rekannya yang baru saja ditangkap, Naruto tidak ditransportasi ke dimensi lain secara paksa. Dia _memaksa_ Genji untuk mengirimnya ke dimensi lain untuk mengejar Madara."

"Genji adalah salah satu pengikut Madara. Tubuh Madara memang sudah tewas, tapi sebagian kekuatannya direbut oleh satu kelompok pengkhianat yang diam-diam ingin membalas dendam pada Naruto." Sai menjelaskan.

"Mereka adalah grup teroris dengan nama Akatsuki." Sasuke berujar.

"Akatsuki sudah bubar." Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Sasuke, Karin, Jugo dan Suigitsu adalah anggota terakhir."

"Tapi mereka menggunakan nama yang sama." Salah satu ANBU melepaskan topengnya. "Dan mereka menjebak Naruto." Karin Uzumaki menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau masih ingat ketika Orochimaru tewas dan Kabuto menggunakan tubuh Orochimaru dan menggabungkannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri?" Tsunade bertanya. "Nah, ketua Akatsuki yang baru ini melakukan hal yang sama, mencuri tubuh Madara dan menyatukan tubuh Madara dengan tubuhnya."

"Siapa nama lelaki itu?" Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Jiraichi."

_Jiraichi._ Sakura mengepalkan tinju, menanamkan nama itu dalam-dalam di benaknya. "Jadi, dia memerintah lelaki yang bisa memindahkan seseorang di dimensi lain bernama Genji, menyuruh Genji untuk menjebak Naruto sedangkan dia sendiri pergi ke dimensi lain?"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala. "Tujuan Jiraichi adalah untuk membunuh Naruto sekaligus merebut Kyuubi. Dan Jiraichi tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua ninja di Konoha. Jadi dia menyuruh bawahannya, Genji untuk memindahkan Naruto ke dimensi lain."

"Dan dia akan membunuh Naruto di dimensi itu."

Tsunade terdiam, perlahan-lahan mengangguk. "Rekan Genji, namanya Fuyuki. ANBU berhasil menangkapnya dan sekarang Ino bersama tim pembaca pikiran sedang berusaha mengorek rahasia jurus pemindah dimensi. Jika kita berhasil mengetahui bagaimana cara menggunakan jurusnya…"

"Kita akan menyelamatkan Naruto." Sasuke melanjutkan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya tercekat. "Terima kasih…" Matanya terasa perih. "_Baka. Baka_ sialan… seenaknya pergi tanpa berpikir dulu…" Wanita itu mencengkeram gulungan di tangannya.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Meteor juga tidak bisa membunuhnya!" Tsunade tersenyum, menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Sekarang serahkan semuanya pada tim Ino. Kembalilah besok."

Sakura mengangguk, keluar dari kantor hokage. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kakinya bisa berlari, melompati gedung demi gedung. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan rakyat Konoha. Dia tidak mau dilontari pertanyaan 'di mana Naruto' atau 'apakah sang hokage baik-baik saja'. Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Naruto sekarang.

Kakinya langsung jatuh terkulai ketika dia sampai di rumahnya. Dia menutup pintu, mengunci pintu itu dengan tangan bergetar. Dia terduduk di depan pintu, kakinya bergetar. "Naruto…" Sakura membuka gulungan itu lagi. Matanya terasa pedih ketika dia melihat tulisan Naruto. Dia membalik gulungan, membaca pesan di sana. Air matanya langsung tumpah.

_Sakura-chan. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan cemas, dattebayo! Hei, selagi aku pergi…_

Sakura memeluk lututnya, tidak tahan untuk membaca sisa pesan itu. Dia mengusap air matanya, namun sia-sia saja. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Sakura-_san_?" Suara pelan Hinata membuat Sakura tersentak. Dia cepat-cepat beranjak, memaksakan senyuman. Hinata mendekatinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan kesakitan. "M-maaf… t-tentang Naruto-_kun_…"

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Maaf ya, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Sakura tertawa pelan, menepuk jubah medisnya. "Ninja yang mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain itu memang tewas, tapi ANBU berhasil menangkap partnernya."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Sakura-san… apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia menatap gulungan yang ada di tangannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Demi Naruto juga."

Senyuman Hinata melebar. "Kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu. Aku mau menemui Tsunade-_sama_."

Sakura membalas senyuman Hinata. Dia membuka pintu, mengantar Hinata sampai ke gerbang. Setelah menatap kepergian Hinata, Sakura mengusap wajahnya, menghapus bekas-bekas air mata.

_Aku akan baik-baik saja._

Dia masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu. Wanita berambut pink itu kembali membuka gulungan, membaca sisa pesan Naruto.

… _selagi aku pergi, lindungi semua orang yang kusayangi. Aku…_

Sakura tersenyum. Tentu saja. Naruto selalu memikirkan keluarganya.

"Ibu!" Jeritan anak kecil membuat Sakura menengadah. Senyumnya melebar ketika dia melihat gadis lima tahun berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kabar Ayah? Dia sudah kembali dari Suna?" Kushina Uzumaki menyeringai, menatap Sakura dengan berseri-seri.

"Belum, sayang." Sakura memeluk putri sulungnya, mengecup pelan pipi anaknya yang dinamai sesuai mendiang ibu Naruto. "Kangen Ayah ya?"

"Iyaa! Chiyo juga!" Kushina menyeringai. Di detik yang sama, Chiyo, saudari kembar Kushina datang berlari, memeluk Sakura. Gadis berambut pink pendek itu menatap Sakura dengan cemas.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Iya." Sakura tertawa. "Ibu capek. Kerja di rumah sakit berat loh!"

"Bibi Hinata tadi sudah memasak, _dattebane_!" Kushina menyeringai. "Aku ikut bantu masak!"

"Anak baik!" Sakura menyeringai, mengusap rambut Kushina. "Apakah Chiyo ikut bantu memasak?" Sakura bertanya pada putri bungsunya. Namun, anak itu hanya terdiam, menatap Sakura dengan mata hijaunya yang terlihat cemas.

Dada Sakura berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat tatapan itu. Chiyo memang anak yang cerdas. Dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang salah. "Kushina, ke dapur dulu ya. Nanti Ibu sama Chiyo menyusul."

Kushina mengangguk, berlari ke arah dapur. Sakura tersenyum, duduk di lantai. "Chiyo. Kemari sini." Dia menepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Chiyo dengan menurut duduk di sebelah ibunya. "Ayah sekarang ada di dalam misi. Misi yang berbahaya. Dia tidak akan pulang untuk sementara."

Chiyo mengangguk, mengerti. Wajahnya menjadi muram. "Apakah ini pesan Ayah untuk kita?" Dia menatap Sakura, menyentuh gulungan yang masih ada di tangan ibunya.

"Iya. Mau baca sama-sama?"

Chiyo mengangguk. Sakura membuka gulungan itu dan Chiyo tertawa pelan ketika melihat tulisan yang acak-acakan itu. "Tulisanku lebih bagus dari punya Ayah." Anak itu duduk di pangkuan Sakura, mulai membaca tulisan di sana. "_Sakura-chan, aku akan segera kembali. Jangan cemas, dattebayo… selagi aku pergi lindungi semua orang yang kusayangi. Aku mencintaimu, si kembar dan baby-chan._"

"Pintar." Sakura mengecup puncuk kepala Chiyo. "Jadi, Ibu diberi tugas oleh Ayah. Melindungi kalian." Sakura tertawa.

"Aku juga akan melindungi _baby-chan_." Chiyo tersenyum, mengusap perut Sakura yang masih rata.

"Anak baik. Ayo, sekarang kita makan!" Sakura beranjak, menggendong Chiyo. Anak itu cekikikan, mengecup pipi Sakura.

_Aku akan menjadi kuat._

Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada Chiyo.

_Aku akan melindungi keluarga kita. Karena itu, kau sebaiknya tetap hidup, baka!_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: buat tahu tentang Chiyo dan Kushina secara lebih dalam, baca chap 10 Odd Couple ya :)**

**aku sebenarnya sudah punya ide untuk nulis cerita 'drama' ini sejak dulu. Tapi karena terlalu ribet, mau di-discontinued. haha. Tapi banyak reader yang menunggu fic ini jadi aku lanjut.**

**Buat pembaca yang bingung, ini ada keterangan list OC di bawah ya, moga2 membantu!**

_**Jiraichi: Makhluk setengah madara(?) yang pergi ke dimensi lain, menunggu untuk membunuh Naruto di sana.**_

_**Genji: ninja yang bisa pakai jurus pemindah dimensi. Tewas kehabisan cakra ketika dia memindahkan Naruto ke dimensi lain.**_

_**Fuyuki: partner in-crime Genji yang sudah ditangkap ANBU.**_

_**Kushina and Chiyo: Anak kembar Naruto dan Sakura.**_

**Cerita ini super ribet. haha. Tapi aku akan berusaha menamatkan ceritanya. Soalnya endingnya sudah ada di kepala. Haha**

**ok deh, segitu dulu, sampai jumpa di chap mendatang :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: ooc, oc, typos, alur cepat, dont like dont read!**

**AN: maaf banget yaa updatenya lama... aku sendiri sampai lupa ceritanya dan harus baca dulu chap2 sebelumnya baru tahu ingat mau tulis apa. #plak.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura's POV (Japan dimension)_

.

.

Selama perjalanan kami menuju pabrik bekas itu, jantungku serasa nyaris meledak. Di satu sisi, aku benar-benar ingin bersembunyi di rumah dan tidak mau menghadapi ini semua. Di sisi lain, aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang berani membunuh keluargaku.

"Sakura. Kami tidak ingin membawamu bersama kami." Suara Itachi membuat pikiranku terputus. Aku menatap Itachi yang sekarang sedang mengemudi dengan wajah dingin. "Tapi, dengan berada di sisi kami, kau akan aman."

Aku mengangguk. Meski menyeramkan, Itachi sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku masih ingat dulu ketika kami masih kecil, aku dan Sasuke suka bertengkar demi memperebutkan perhatian Itachi. "Aku tahu kalau kita akan pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya." Aku berujar pelan. "Tapi lebih baik aku bersama kalian semua daripada bersembunyi sendirian di suatu tempat."

Sasuke mengangguk, memainkan pistol yang ada di tangannya. "Kita akan ke markas Orochimaru sekarang dan…"

"Tidak." Ucapan dingin Itachi membuatku tersentak.

"Tidak?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Sebelum kita ke markas Orochimaru, kita harus menyusun rencana." Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke sesaat, menatap lengan adiknya yang dililit perban. "Dan kita butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk melancarkan serangan." Itachi mendelik, menatap tangan Sasuke yang dililit perban. "Kau harus sembuh dulu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke balas mendelik.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, merasa bersalah. Kaki dan lengan Sasuke terluka karena pecahan kaca. Sasuke terluka karena melindungiku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyerbu di markas sekarang, kenapa kau tadi bilang kalau kita akan menyerbu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang dingin membuat Itachi menginjak gas, mengemudi semakin cepat.

"Apakah…" Aku mengerutkan kening. Memang, Itachi tadi langsung berujar ke kami semua bahwa kita akan menyerbu markas Orochimaru. Namun Itachi… dia sengaja mengatakan hal itu di depan anak buah Orochimaru sendiri. "Itachi. Apakah kau mau menipu anak buah Orochimaru yang kita sekap tadi?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Kita tidak tahu pasti. Mereka mengaku terlalu mudah. Bisa jadi tempat markas itu sendiri adalah jebakan. Orochimaru tidak bodoh. Aku tidak heran jika dia tahu bahwa kita akan menerjang markas mereka sekarang."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sudah gatal ingin membenamkan peluru di balik otak Orochimaru." Itachi berujar ke arah Sasuke. "Tapi dia bukan musuh yang biasa. Kau sendiri sudah tahu akan itu."

Sasuke hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan cemas. Ada alasan kenapa Sasuke menjadi tidak sabar untuk menghadap Orochimaru. Orang tua Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun, kecelakaan itu… sangat aneh. Dan ada kemungkin bahwa Orochimaru sendiri yang menyebabkan 'kecelakaan' itu. Mau bagaimana pun, ayah dan ibu Sasuke sendiri adalah mantan polisi elit Jepang yang dulu menghadapi teroris.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mendengus, memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam tas. "Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu tim Taka di suatu tempat dan menyusun rencana. Kita tidak bisa kembali ke rumah atau ke kediaman Haruno. Orochimaru sudah tahu akan kedua tempat itu."

Aku mengangguk. "Siasat bagus." Tim Taka. Itu organisasi kepolisian Jepang yang dirahasiakan. Mereka bersedia untuk melanggar peraturan dan membantu Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke sendiri adalah ketua dari Tim Taka dan Karin, wakil dari tim itu sudah cinta mati sama Sasuke. Selain itu, Itachi sendiri adalah mantan FBI. Sekarang dia bekerja di tim kepolisian yang dibentuk sendiri oleh perdana mentri, ANBU. Baik Itachi dan Sasuke adalah penembak yang handal. Namun, Sasuke harus sembuh dulu dari lukanya. "Kita akan menang." Aku berbisik pelan. "Ada Naruto disini."

Aku menoleh, sempat bingung karena Naruto yang berisik itu sama sekali tidak bersuara. Aku menatap lelaki 27 tahun yang menatap pemandangan dari jendela dengan tatapan takjub. "Kau lihat apa?" Aku bertanya pelan. Hari sudah menjadi gelap dan Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari langit malam.

"Hei lihat! Bulannya mengikuti kendaraan ini, _dattebayo_!" Naruto Uzumaki dengan girang menunjuk ke bulan dari luar jendela. "Sejak tadi dari rumahmu sampai sekarang, dia tetap mengikuti kita tanpa henti! Padahal mobil ini cepat, _dattebayo_, tapi bulan ini tidak kalah cepatnya!"

"Akan kubuktikan meski aku terluka, aku masih bisa menembak jitu dengan cara membenamkan peluru di balik kepala si _dobe_ itu." Sasuke menggeram. Itachi langsung mengangguk, menyetir dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Aku hanya bisa menepuk jidat.

**xxx**

Itachi membawa kami keluar Tokyo dengan mobilnya. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami ada di dalam mobil, namun aku tertidur tanpa kusadari. Ketika aku terbangun, kepalaku sudah menempel di bahu Naruto. Aku tersentak, cepat-cepat duduk tegak dengan wajah merona. "Ma-maaf!"

"Maaf untuk apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto tertawa.

"Aku… sudah seenaknya tidur di bahumu…" Aku berbisik malu. Meski aku sudah merasa nyaman berada di sisi Naruto, aku tetap saja baru mengenalnya selama satu hari ini.

"Tidak apa." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Lagipula, ketika kau menyender di bahuku… aku merasakan sesuatu yang nostalgia." Naruto tersenyum. Namun, perlahan-lahan senyumnya menghilang. "Tapi… aku tidak bisa ingat apa."

Aku tidak menjawab. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah tingkat dua yang terletak di sebelah kedai makan. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka sengaja keluar untuk memberiku waktu sendirian untuk Naruto atau apa. Namun yang pasti, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Naruto…" Aku berbisik pelan. "Apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Hmm… tidak juga." Naruto menghembuskan napas.

"Kau… sepertinya kau memang datang dari dimensi lain."

"Hmm. Aku bisa lihat itu." Naruto tertawa pelan, menatap mobil-mobil yang melaju, melewati mobil ini.

"Dan di dimensi ini, di dimensiku maksudnya…" Aku bergumam. "Sedang dilanda masalah. Orangtuaku dibunuh oleh lelaki bernama Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru… aku pernah dengar nama itu."

Kali ini, aku tidak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya, orang-orang di sini ada di duniamu juga ya?" Apakah di dunia ini juga ada lelaki yang bernama Naruto? Kalau ada, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu. "Intinya, kami akan berburu Orochimaru dan menangkapnya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalian membutuhkan bantuanku kan? Orochimaru memang berbahaya. Aku akan membantu kalian."

Aku menatap Naruto, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sebenarnya tadi niatku adalah bicara baik-baik dan mendesak Naruto untuk membantu kami, namun Naruto langsung menawarkan bantuannya begitu saja. "Kau orang baik, Naruto." Aku tersenyum. "Sungguh."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan malu, membuatku tertawa.

"Naruto…" Aku berbisik pelan. "Apakah kau mau kembali ke tempat asalmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka tempat ini, banyak yang unik. Tapi…" Dia menyeringai. "Aku akan kembali. Meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dan meski aku tidak mengingat siapa pun, aku ingin kembali. Karena aku yakin bahwa banyak yang menungguku di Konoha."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Pelan-pelan, kugenggam tangan Naruto. "Kuharap… kuharap kau bisa ingat akan dimensimu. Kuharap… kau bisa kembali ke sana. Dan meski kau tidak bisa kembali, tetaplah disini, kau boleh tetap bersamaku."

Naruto menyeringai lebar, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Kau memang baik, Sakura-_chan_!"

_Memang_? Aku tertawa. "Hei, Naruto. Sepertinya di duniamu juga ada wanita yang bernama Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Naruto menggarukkan kepala. "Tapi aku tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai Sakura-_chan_ yang ada di depanku!" Cengiran lebar Naruto membuat wajahku memanas. "Hei! Kalau semua ini sudah berakhir, ajarkan aku tarian ya!"

"Tarian?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Wal!"

"Wal?" Keningku berkerut. "Ah. Waltz?" Aku tertawa, teringat akan percakapan di mobil tadi siang. "Tentu saja."

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto menyeringai lebar, memandangku dengan tatapan berseri-seri. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku tahu senyuman yang dia arahkan padaku sekarang bukanlah untukku, melainkan Sakura yang ada di dunia sana. _Tapi…_ Aku menggigit bibir. Salahkah aku jika aku ingin Naruto tetap tinggal di sini?

"Sakura." Pintu mobil yang terbuka membuatku tersentak. Aku melotot, bertemu mata dengan onyx hitam di depanku. "Ayo."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku menjerit. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Iya, _teme_!" Naruto mengelus-elus dadanya. Ternyata dia juga terkejut.

"Kenapa, _dobe_? Kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti ninja-ninja di buku dan membaca aura orang lain yang menghampirimu?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Berisik! Kau tidak punya cakra! Mana bisa aku melacak keberadaanmu!"

"Oh? Lalu bagaimana dengan langkah kakiku?"

"Kau kira pendengaranku ini pendengaran apa? Kendaraanmu ini kedap suara!" Naruto mendengus, menyilangkan lengannya.

Aku hanya bisa berkedip, menatap dua lelaki yang berdebat di depanku. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke di dunia sana juga seperti ini? Aku tertawa pelan, membuat Sasuke menoleh, menatapku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ayo pergi." Aku menyabet tasku dan turun dari mobil, diikuti oleh Naruto. "Ini rumah siapa?" Aku menatap rumah tingkat dua sederhana itu.

"Rumah Itachi, namun dibeli dengan nama orang lain. Nama palsu. Jadi ini rumah persembunyian."

Aku mengangguk. Pintar juga, karena rumahnya atas nama palsu, Orochimaru tidak mungkin bisa melacak rumah ini. "Karin dan yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah di dalam, berjaga-jaga."

"Kisame-_san_ juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan beberapa anggota ANBU yang tidak kukenal."

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Di tempat ini, hanya aku yang paling lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Selain itu, akulah sasaran Orochimaru. Sasuke membimbingku sampai ke salah satu kamar. "Aku tidur sama Karin?" Aku bertanya ketika menatap dua ranjang single size.

Sasuke mengangguk, membuatku meneguk ludah. Karin masih tidak terima akan pertunanganku dengan Sasuke. Yah… meski aku dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap satu sama lain.

"Aku tidur di mana?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidur bersamaku dan Itachi."

"Heee? Sama _teme_ dan si dingin Uchiha?! Tidak mau!"

"Berisik, _usuratonkachi_." Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar dari kamarku, membuatku tertawa geli. Aku meletakkan tas ranselku di kamar.

"Ah, ada kamar mandi." Aku bergumam pelan ketika melihat ruangan shower. Tanpa buang waktu, aku menyabet kaus santai dan celana jogging. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini dan aku sangat membutuhkan shower panas. Setelah selesai mandi, aku keluar, merasa lebih segar. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar, aku melihat Sasuke dan yang lain berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka berdiskusi, menunjuk ke arah blueprint yang menurutku adalah blueprint gudang yang konon markas Orochimaru.

Aku sebenarnya ingin duduk bersama mereka dan melihat mereka berdiskusi, namun sekarang Sasuke, Itachi dan perserta yang lain memasang tampang yang siap untuk membunuh siapa pun yang mendekati mereka. Aku meneguk ludah, berjalan pergi. Naruto tidak ada bersama Sasuke, jadi aku menebak kalau Naruto ada di kamarnya sendiri. Aku mulai berjalan, mencari Naruto. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidak tahu Naruto ada di kamar mana.

"Kamar si pirang ada di paling pojok kanan!"

Jeritan Karin membuat wajahku terbakar. Aku menoleh, melotot ke arahnya. Dia hanya mengibaskan rambut, menatapku dengan tatapan menantang. Dalam hati si Karin itu sendiri pasti sedang girang karena aku mencari Naruto, bukan Sasuke. Aku mendengus, berjalan di arah yang ditunjukan oleh Karin. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, aku mengetuk sesaat. "Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengerutkan kening, membuka pintu perlahan. Aku menghela napas lega ketika melihat Naruto yang tergeletak di atas kasur, tertidur dengan rambut basah. Dia pasti baru selesai mandi juga dan langsung tertidur. Wajah tidur Naruto terlihat sangat tenang. Aku tersenyum, duduk berlutut di sebelah kasurnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat muda. Meski Naruto umurnya 27, lebih tua dariku 3 tahun.

"Sakura-_chan_…"

Mataku melebar. "Kau mengigau lagi?" Aku berbisik pelan. _Memimpikan Sakura di dunia sana?_ Meski Naruto tidak bisa mengingat semua orang dari dimensinya, namun sepertinya di dalam mimpi, dia bisa mengingat mereka semua. Mau tak mau, dadaku terasa sesak akan perasaan cemburu.

Apakah aku sudah menyukai Naruto sampai seperti itu?

Pelan-pelan, aku meraih tangan Naruto. Aku memegang tangannya yang hangat dan lebar itu. Aku tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya, selama Naruto ada di sini, dia menyukaiku.

"Ahh…" suara Naruto yang serak membuatku melompat kaget.

"Na-Naruto? Kau terbangun?" Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan Naruto. Wajahku terbakar ketika melihat Naruto yang beranjak, menggaruk rambutnya dan menatapku. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Matanya menatapku dengan tajam, membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

_Tunggu. Ada yang aneh._

Mata Naruto… bukankah matanya berwarna biru? Kenapa mata Naruto sekarang… berwarna merah?

"Sama persis." Mulut Naruto terbuka. "Ah… pantas saja dia tidak bisa mengingat Sakura dari dunianya sendiri. Sakura di depannya sama persis dengan Sakura di Konoha."

Aku terpaku. _Apa?_

Naruto beranjak, merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia mengabaikanku dan berjalan mondar-mandir, meneliti ruangan ini. Dia berjalan ke arah tirai dan membuka tirai itu, menatap pemandangan luar. "Ah… pemandangan yang beda jauh dari Konoha." Naruto menyeringai lebar, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, menatapku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku bukan Naruto."

Aku hanya bisa termangu. Apakah ini salah satu jurus Naruto?

"Namaku Kurama." Naruto mendengus. "Aku adalah monster yang tidur di balik tubuh bocah pirang ini." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Aku hanya bisa melongo. Kurama? Monster? "Hah?"

'Naruto' memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu akan keberadaanku karena Naruto tidak pernah cerita padamu. Pastinya Naruto sendiri lupa padaku, bukan? Sayang sekali, aku hanya bisa muncul ketika dia tertidur. Ketika dia tertidur, aku bisa menyuapi sedikit informasi tentang Konoha di kepalanya."

Aku terpaku. Menyuapi informasi ketika Naruto tertidur? Pantas saja ketika Naruto sedang tertidur dia teringat akan dunianya sendiri…

"Hei, Sakura."

"I-iya?" Aku cepat-cepat beranjak. Meski itu tubuh Naruto, aku yakin yang bicara denganku sekarang bukan dia. Mau bagaimana lagi, nada bicara mereka sangat berbeda. Atau jangan-jangan Naruto ternyata punya dua kepribadian? Atau memang di dalam tubuhnya ada monster bernama Kurama?

Ini semua sangat sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Kau suka pada Naruto bukan?"

Aku tersedak. "Hah?!" Aku langsung menatap Kurama dengan tatapan terbelalak. "A-aku tidak…"

"Sudah kuduga." Kurama mendengus. "Lupakan."

Tatapan tajam Kurama membuat jantungku serasa berhenti. "Lupakan? Maksudmu…"

"Percuma jatuh cinta pada cowok dangkal ini." Kurama mendengus, menunjuk dirinya.

"Kenapa percuma?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Dari apa yang kulihat, Naruto sendiri suka padak…"

"Suka pada _Sakura_ di dunianya. Kau sendiri sudah tahu akan fakta itu. Jangan menipu dirimu sendiri."

Aku menggigit bibir, menundukkan kepala. "Ta… tapi… aku dan Sakura yang di dunia itu sama juga kan? Aku yakin wajah dan sosok kami sama. Si-siapa tahu kalau Naruto bisa merubah perasaannya dan…"

"Tidak bisa." Kurama mendengus. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kenapa aku tidak mengerti? Kau harus jelaskan padaku!" Aku mengepalkan tinju. Aku sudah kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Aku kehilangan keluargaku. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang…

Orang yang apa? Apakah aku… menyukai Naruto sampai sedalam itu?

"Kau sendiri masih bingung." Kurama mendengus. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan dua tugas sekaligus. Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi? Dua tugas sekaligus? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kurama menatapku dengan tajam. "Akan kujelaskan lain waktu. Lagipula aku masih ada banyak waktu. Gerbang baru untuk kembali ke Konoha belum bisa terbuka. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuka gerbang baru itu."

_Gerbang baru?_

"Ah, sudah waktu segini?" Mata merah Kurama terpaku pada bulan di langit. "Cih! Sudah waktunya untuk pergi." Sang monster berdecak. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Naruto langsung terjatuh, membuatku tersentak.

"Naruto!" Aku menghampiri lelaki berambut pirang itu. Aku menghela napas lega ketika melihat Naruto yang tertidur lelap. Namun, perlahan-lahan keningku berkerut ketika aku teringat akan ucapan Kurama.

Gerbang baru? Dia harus membuka gerbang baru untuk kembali ke dunia sana?

Gerbang seperti apa?

**xxx**

_Normal POV (Konoha dimension)_

.

.

Sakura Uzumaki masih ingat akan impresi pertamanya terhadap Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki itu bocah tengil yang menyedihkan, setiap hari berbuat ulah supaya mendapat perhatian orang lain. Dia sadar kalau Naruto sudah menyukainya sejak kecil, namun dia tidak peduli. Toh dia suka pada cowok yang jauh lebih keren dan tampan, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura selalu merasa kalau dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, dia akan menampar dirinya yang masih kecil itu. Sakura tidak tahu kapan perasaannya berubah terhadap Naruto. Tanpa dia sadari, Naruto selalu ada di sisinya. Naruto menjadi semakin kuat dan dia berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto.

Dan entah kapan, dia mulai jatuh cinta pada lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Ketika melihat Naruto yang setiap hari menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar, Sakura sudah memutuskan bahwa dia ingin menjadi pasangan hidup Naruto. Namun, dia tidak yakin apakah Naruto masih menyukainya. Pada waktu itu sudah banyak wanita yang menyukai Naruto. Dan banyak wanita luar biasa yang mencintai lelaki itu. Hinata Hyuuga contohnya. Hinata adalah wanita yang baik. Sakura tidak keberatan kalau Naruto pada akhirnya memilih Hinata.

Namun tidak. Naruto memilihnya. Naruto melamarnya, mengajaknya menikah ketika usia mereka 22. Dan sekarang, usia mereka sudah 27, mendekati 28. Mereka sudah mempunyai dua putri kembar bernama Kushina dan Chiyo.

Sakura membuka matanya, menatap atap-atap kamarnya. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berbaring di kamarnya. Hari sudah tengah malam. Dua putrinya sudah tidur sejak tadi. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, berganti posisi tidur. Mata emeraldnya berkedip, terpaku pada kasur yang terasa luas ini. Sejak kapan kasur ini terasa sangat luas? _Oh iya. Karena Naruto tidak ada._

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini. Memang, Naruto selalu terperosok di situasi yang berbahaya. Namun setidaknya, dia selalu ada di sisi Naruto. Bahkan ketika mereka menghadapi musuh terakhir, Madara, dia ada di sisi Naruto. Namun sekarang, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Naruto masih hidup.

_Rata-rata ninja tewas dalam usia kurang lebih 30 tahun atau bahkan lebih muda dari itu. Bahkan banyak anak-anak genin yang tewas dalam misi. Sang yondaime Konoha saja tewas dalam misi. Di usia yang sangat muda._

Sakura teringat akan salah satu ucapan karyawan Konoha.

_Tidak diherankan jika rokudaime kita juga… sudah tewas dalam misi._

Tenggorokan Sakura langsung tercekat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan tanpa Naruto. Tidak bisa. Dia selalu sibuk di rumah sakit. Tugasnya adalah untuk menyelamatkan jiwa orang lain. Namun terkadang ada masanya dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan jiwa orang tersebut. Hanya Naruto yang bisa menghiburnya, berada di sisinya dan menenangkannya. Setiap kali dia merasa lelah, Naruto selalu ada di sana, melontarkan cengiran lebar dan membuatnya tersenyum. Jika dia memarahi kedua putrinya, Naruto selalu ada di sana, menjadi tempat bersembunyi bagi dua bocah itu.

Jika Naruto tewas… maka semua itu akan hilang.

Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya sudah mengalir, membasahi bantalnya. Sakura terisak, memeluk bantalnya dan meringkuk di balik selimut. Meski udara di kamar ini hangat, dia merasa kedinginan. Naruto tidak ada di sisinya.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menangis, namun dia langsung terpaku, tangisannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati kamarnya. Dia beranjak, dengan gesit menghapus air mata yang menempel di wajahnya. Matanya menajam. Dari balik kegelapan, dia bisa melihat dua sosok bocah mungil yang menyeret selimut, masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei." Sakura berbisik, mengulurkan tangan.

"Ibu." Kushina dan Chiyo berujar di saat bersamaan. Mereka berdua bergegas memanjat dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluk Sakura.

"Sudah tengah malam. Kenapa masih belum tidur?" Sakura mengusap rambut anak-anaknya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat kedua anaknya. Meski kembar, kepribadian mereka sangat berbeda. Chiyo seakan-akan mewarisi sisi feminimnya sedangkan Kushina mewarisi sisi barbarnya. Chiyo mengenakan piyama gaun bercorak bunga. Kushina mengenakan kaus kendur dengan celana pendek. "Kushina. Kau tidak capek? Biasanya kau langsung tertidur lelap setelah makan malam."

"Tidak bisa tidur, _dattebane_." Mata biru itu terbuka lebar. "Ada monster!"

"Monster?" Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Kushina-_nee_ tiba-tiba terbangun." Chiyo melapor. "Dia membangunkanku…"

Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya. "Monster itu tiba-tiba muncul di mimpiku! Dia seram!"

"Monster apa?" Sakura mulai merasa cemas. Kushina memang jahil, namun dia tidak pernah berbohong.

"Aku lupa."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kushina benar-benar mewarisi otak Naruto. "Itu hanya mimpi." Sakura tersenyum, merebahkan tubuh kedua anaknya di kasur. "Ayo tidur."

"Ahh! Aku juga mau tidur di sebelah Ibu!" Chiyo merengek, langsung melompat kasur dan berlari di sisi lainnya supaya bisa tidur di sebelah Sakura. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Bagaimana jadinya kalau anak ketiganya sudah lahir? Bisa-bisa mereka bertiga berebutan untuk tidur di sisinya.

"Ibu, bacakan dongeng!" Kushina menyeringai lebar, memeluk selimut mungilnya.

"Iya, bacakan dongeng!" Chiyo menimpali, cekikikan.

"Dongeng apa ya?" Sakura tertawa. "Hmmm… bagaimana kalau begini… Ibu akan bacakan dongeng tentang pahlawan yang bernama Kushina dan Chiyo?"

Dua bocah di sisinya itu langsung terlihat berseri-seri.

"Jaman dahulu kala… ada pahlawan Konoha yang bernama Kushina. Dia punya rambut yang cantik sekali, panjang dan berwarna merah." Sakura memulai ceritanya. "Dia kunoichi yang kuat."

"Nenek!" Kushina menjerit girang. Bocah itu sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang wanita bernama Kushina melalui mulut Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Chiyo?" Chiyo tersenyum lebar, menggoncang tangan ibunya.

"Chiyo? Ah… beliau adalah pahlawan Suna." Senyum Sakura mengembang. "Dia suka bermain boneka, seperti Chiyo." Sang Ibu menyentuh ujung hidung putri bungsunya, membuat anak itu cekikikan. "Dia ninja medis yang hebat, dan dia rela mengorbankan nyawa demi Kazekage."

Sakura tidak tahu seberapa lama dia bercerita, namun yang pasti, kedua putrinya sudah tertidur lelap. Dengan perlahan, Sakura menyelimuti dua bocah yang sekarang sudah memeluknya itu. _Aku juga harus tidur_. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Kushina yang sekarang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sakura tertawa pelan, menutup mulut putrinya. Namun, keningnya perlahan-lahan berkerut. Kushina mimpi buruk? Putrinya ini selalu bisa tidur lelap tanpa gangguan.

Monster?

Monster seperti apa?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak perlu memusingkan hal ini. Masalah Naruto tetap menjadi priotitas utama. Dia harus tidur dan kembali ke ruangan autopsi besok. _Semoga besok sudah ada kabar baik…_

**xxx**

Ketika pagi hari tiba, Sakura membawa kedua putrinya ke akademi. Dua bocah itu melompat-lompat dengan girang, membuat Sakura yang kelelahan itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai jumpa, Bu!" Kushina dan Chiyo menjerit girang, melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura sebelum masuk ke kelas.

"Jangan nakal oke! Kushina, jangan menjahili guru-gurumu dengan _kage bunshin_ lagi!" Sakura menjerit, tersenyum pelan ketika mendengar tawa Kushina. Memang, meski putrinya itu masih lima tahun, dia mewarisi cakra raksasa Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi, darah Uzumaki selalu mempunyai jumlah cakra yang luar biasa. Dan tentu saja Kushina langsung memanfaatkan cakranya itu untuk membuat _kage bunshin_ dan berbuat jahil. "Hinata akan menjemput kalian ya nanti!" Sakura menjerit lagi, tertawa pelan ketika melihat Kushina yang menyeringai lebar sebagai jawaban. Sakura menatap punggung kedua putrinya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah yakin bahwa anaknya sudah ada di tempat yang aman, Sakura mulai melompati atap demi atap, menuju gedung hokage.

Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang berhasil ditemukan Ino dan yang lain. Ketika dia sampai di ruangan hokage, dia cepat-cepat mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Suara Tsunade yang terdengar kelelahan membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tsunade sendiri sudah melemah sejak pertarungan dengan Madara. Dan sekarang… Tsunade terpaksa kembali menguras tenaga untuk menemukan Naruto. "Ah, Sakura!" Senyuman Tsunade yang pahit membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Ada kabar, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Tsunade menggertakkan gigi. Sakura langsung bergegas mendekatinya. Sasuke dan Ino berdiri di sisi Tsunade. Mata Sakura terpaku sesaat, menatap gambar segel di meja kerja Naruto.

"Ini..."

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan informasi apa yang berhasil kukorek dari kepala Fuyuki." Ino menggeram. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jurus sialan yang…"

"Ino." Sakura memotong ucapan sahabatnya. "Suaramu bergetar."

"Maaf." Ino meneguk ludah. Wajah Ino terlihat pucat, lingkaran hitam berada di bawah matanya. "Aku… hanya kurang tidur, kau tahu." Ino tertawa pelan.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Dia sudah mengenal sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun dan dia langsung tahu kalau Ino menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Apa yang kalian temukan?"

"Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sakura." Sasuke berjalan selangkah, mendekati Sakura. "Kami sudah menemukan rahasia dari jurus pemindah dimensi." Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Oke. Apa rahasianya?"

"Sejak semula, jurus peminda dimensi ini adalah jurus terlarang. Kau tahu kenapa ini terlarang?" Ino bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Jurus ini menyedot cakra sang pengguna jurus sampai dia tewas."

"Sekilas jurus ini terlihat seperti itu." Sasuke berujar. "Tapi setelah Ino mengorek informasi dari Fuyuki, kami tahu sesuatu. Jurus ini adalah jurus yang lebih dalam dari itu."

"Genji adalah orang yang tewas karena kehabisan cakra. Dia tewas karena dia harus memindahkan Jiraichi ke dimensi lain. Sedangkan Jiraichi adalah ninja yang merebut sel tubuh Madara dan dia harus dikejar. Karena itulah Naruto sengaja ikut tersedot di dalam jurus pemindah dimensi ini." Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Namun, tadi kami baru tahu bahwa… ternyata…" Ino meneguk ludah. "Genji dan Jiraichi bersaudara. Mereka kakak adik."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Mereka bersaudara. Lalu?"

"Ikatan darah itu adalah pintu untuk membuka gerbang ke dimensi lain." Ino menjelaskan. "Jadi, jurus ini terlarang bukan karena jurus ini bisa menyedot cakra dan menyebabkan kematian. Jurus ini terlarang karena untuk mengaktifkan jurus ini, kau membutuhkan seseorang yang punya darah yang sama denganmu."

Wajah Sakura memucat. "Jadi…"

"Genji membentuk segel jurus pemindah dimensi, mengirim Jiraichi ke dunia lain. Dan di detik itu juga, cakra Genji terkuras sampai dia tewas." Tsunade menggertakkan gigi. "Namun sepertinya Naruto memegang atau mencengkram Jiraichi sehingga dia ikut terkirim ke dunia lain."

"Sakura…" Suara Ino bergetar. "Untuk mengembalikan Naruto ke sini… kita perlu… kita perlu seseorang yang mempunyai hubungan darah yang kental dengannya. Seseorang itu harus membentuk segel yang sama dan memanggil Naruto yang ada di dunia sana kembali ke dunia ini. Namun tentu saja… dengan begitu cakra orang yang membentuk segel itu akan…"

Di detik itu juga, kepala Sakura langsung terasa berkunang-kunang. Hubungan darah yang kental? _Berarti…_ Tanpa sadar, tangan Sakura langsung mencengkram perutnya. Dia merasa mual. Wajah tawa Kushina dan Chiyo muncul di kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak."

"Kushina. Dia mewarisi cakra Naruto. Dia punya jumlah cakra yang luar biasa. Dia…"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menjerit. "Kushina masih lima tahun!" Air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Dan dia sudah bisa _kage bunshin_." Tatapan Sasuke mengeras. "Jika kau mau Naruto kembali, kau harus…"

"_Naruto_." Sakura mendesis. "Tidak akan mau kembali jika dia tahu bahwa dia harus mengorbankan putrinya sendiri." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke atau siapa pun, Sakura berlari keluar dari ruangan hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: segitu dulu untuk chapter ini. Karena alurnya ribet, kalau ada yang tidak ngerti, PM aja ya :)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**PS: Aku sarankan readers buat baca Odd Couple chapter 10. Karena deskripsi Kushina dan Chiyo ada di sana :)**

**List of OCs:**

_**1. Genji: sang adik yang mengorbankan nyawa dengan membentuk segel jurus pemindah dimensi dan mengirim Jiraichi (kakak) ke dimensi lain. Dan Naruto tersedot ke dalam dimensi dengan cara pegangan sama Jiraichi.**_

_**2. Jiraichi: sang kakak yang mencuri sel tubuh Madara dan harus dibasmi(?)**_

_**3. Fuyuki: partner Genji yang tertangkap ANBU dan dicongkel ingatannya sama Ino.**_

_**4. Kushina dan Chiyo: Anak2 kembar NaruSaku :)**_


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

Thursday, 6 November 2014

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak author yang sengaja publish AN di fiction mereka buat pengumuman. Haha.

Tapi hari ini, aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, banyak hint-hint atau banyak spoiler yang bertebaran akhir-akhir ini dan semuanya mengarah ke pairing sebelah, naruhina. Hahaha

Jujur, aku bohong kalau aku bilang bahwa aku tidak sakit hati atau aku tidak galau. Seminggu yang lalu, aku benar-benar galau dan berkat bantuan beberapa author narusaku (Masahiro night Seiran dan Aika Namikaze), aku jadi lebih baik. Sekarang, meski belum keluar manga official dari Masashi, aku sudah terima bahwa nanti endingnya bukan sesuai harapan kita, narusaku lovers.

Aku mikirnya begini… tidak masalah narusaku ship tenggelam di laut yang dalam. Karena aku terima dan aku akan ikut tenggelam sama kapal itu. Jadi mermaid #plak.

Intinya, aku bakalan tetap suka narusaku dan aku bakalan tetap lanjut menulis fic narusaku Kemarin aku sampai menulis kelanjutan dream and reality ini. Sudah 1000an kata.

Tapi… aku pun berpikir lagi. Untuk apa aku menulis pairing dari character buatan Masashi. Aku sangat kecewa dengan endingnya dan aku tidak tahu mau bagaimana. Ini mungkin alasan yang sama buat beberapa author yang discontinued fic mereka setelah tahu kalau endingnya bukan narusaku. Aku selama ini mengira kalau Naruto yang IC itu Naruto yang selalu mengejar Sakura, tidak pernah menyerah sama mimpinya buat melindungi Sakura. Tapi nyatanya… haha.

IC Naruto di mata Masashi itu rupanya Naruto yang berpaling hati dan nikah sama Hinata.

Dan aku tidak mau menulis Naruto yang OOC; Naruto yang masih suka sama Sakura. Aku benar-benar kecewa dan sedih, sampai nyaris menghapus semua fic Naruto di akunku. Bukan hanya pairing Narusaku, tapi juga semua pairing yang berkaitan dengan karakter Naruto, minakushi dan yang lain-lain. Tapi, kak Ratih memberiku saran. "waktu kamu nulis semua itu, kenanganmu masih indah. Jadi jangan dihapus."

Dan aku merasa… iya. Bener juga. Aku had fun waktu aku nulis semua fic narusaku itu. Aku cekikikan, aku aww-awwwan… Dan meski aku super duper kesel dan sedih dan kecewa, aku tidak akan hapus semua itu.

Jadi sekarang, aku kembali berpikir… Aku mau tetap menulis narusaku, meski sudah OOC… haha. Meski nyakitin, aku mau nulis Naruto yang masih tergila-gila sama Sakura. Jadi… pertanyaanku sekarang… reader mau gak baca ficku yang begitu? Fic dengan karakter OOC ini.

Kalau masih mau, aku akan update fic ini. Karena ini satu-satunya fic narusaku yang aku _mau_ lanjut tulis. Aku mau menamatkan fic ini. Setidaknya satu fic ini saja. Kalau masih ada yang menunggu dan tidak keberatan dengan karakter OOC Naruto yang cinta mati sama Sakura, aku akan dengan senang hati lanjut menulis, meski pun aku sibuk, galau dan semacamnya…

Maaf buat reader yang mengira kalau ini chapter adalah update. Tapi aku ingin menulis AN ini dan bertanya pendapat para pembaca; masih ada yang menunggu update dari fic ini? Masih ada yang mau baca fic narusaku punyaku meski ending canonnya naruhina atau sasusaku? Kalau iya, aku tidak akan discontinued fic ini dan I wil definitely, pasti, update fic yang satu ini .

With love,

Barbara123


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.  
><strong>

**AN: makasih banyak minna atas semua dukungannya :)**

**enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Normal POV (Konoha)_

_._

_._

Sakura tahu bahwa tindakannya sangat tidak profesional. Lari keluar dari ruangan _hokage_, membanting pintu di depan wajah hokage kelima dan para ANBU?

Sangat tidak profesional.

Dan belum lagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa dia 'kabur' dari tugasnya dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam akademi. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Ino dan Shizune akan menangani masalah di rumah sakit. Tapi tetap saja… Dia adalah kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Tidak seharusnya dia kabur dari pekerjaannya.

Tapi, Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ketika mendengar berita tadi pagi, dia langsung lari dan bersembunyi di dalam akademi. Dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu akan keberadaannya.

Dia harus pergi. Dia harus melihat mereka. Dia _harus_ bertemu dengan kedua putrinya dan memastikan kalau tidak ada siapa pun yang berani menyentuh mereka berdua.

"Sakura?" suara Iruka membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sang guru baru saja keluar dari toilet dan dia melihat Sakura yang berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor kelas. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Iruka-_sensei_," Sakura tersenyum lemah. Dia tertawa, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau wajahnya pucat pasi dan suaranya bergetar. "Aku mau melihat Kushina dan Chiyo."

"Melihat mereka? Bukankah kau baru saja mengantar mereka tadi? Sekarang kelas sedang berlangsung."

Sakura kembali tertawa pelan. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menyelipkan rambut pinknya yang panjang di balik daun telinganya. Iruka hanya bisa terdiam menatap tingkah laku Sakura. Tidak pernah dia melihat wanita itu seperti ini. Sakura selalu cerdas, bertindak setelah berpikir dua kali. Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu masuk akal. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Sakura yang nyaris menangis, Sakura yang bergetar ketakutan. Iruka tahu bahwa Naruto menghilang. Namun dia juga tahu bahwa itu bukanlah penyebab tingkah laku Sakura yang sekarang.

"Chiyo dan Kushina ada di kelas lain," Iruka tersenyum sesaat. "Tunggu di sini, akan kubawa mereka kepadamu. Kau boleh membawa mereka pulang."

"_Sensei_, kau yakin? Bukankah mereka sedang ada di kel…"

"Pelajaran hari ini mengenai cara membuat _bunshin_," Iruka tertawa. "Chiyo sudah lama tahu semua teori yang kami ajarkan dan Kushina? Kau tahu sendiri. Jangankan _bunshin_, dia sudah bisa membuat _kage bunshin_," guru itu berdecak sesaat. "Aku yakin dua bocah itu akan senang. Mereka sering bilang kalau mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu karena pekerjaanmu yang sibuk."

Sakura menggigit bibir, menatap kepergian Iruka. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Iruka. Memang, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak sempat bermain dengan dua putrinya. Dia sampai harus meminta bantuan Hinata untuk menjaga mereka. Bayangan bahwa dua putrinya lebih dekat dengan wanita lain membuat tenggorokan Sakura tercekat.

Naruto pergi darinya. Menghilang entah kemana.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan dua putrinya diambil darinya juga.

"Ibu!" jeritan Kushina dari ujung koridor membuat Sakura cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya. Seperti apa wajahnya sekarang? Bisakah dia memasang ekspresi biasa? Dia tidak ingin anak-anaknya melihatnya seperti ini. "Ibu! Kok datang ke akademi?" Kushina tertawa girang, membuat Sakura tersenyum. Wanita itu berlutut, menyambut Kushina yang berlari ke arahnya. Di belakang Kushina, Chiyo tersenyum lebar, menatapnya dengan mata hijau yang bersinar-sinar.

"Hei, bocah-bocah," Sakura menyeringai lega. "Kalian sedang apa sejak tadi?"

"Kami belajar," Chiyo menjawab girang, memeluk lengan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Ternyata para ANBU belum menyentuh kedua putrinya. Dia sangat mempercayai Konoha. Dia setia pada desanya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu bahwa Konoha punya sisi gelap. Para tetua akan berbuat seenak mereka demi 'keamanan' desa. Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkan insiden klan Uchiha atau Hyuuga terulang lagi. Tapi sekarang, Naruto tidak ada. Dan Sakura yakin bahwa para tetua akan melakukan apa pun untuk memastikan bahwa 'Madara' dibasmi. Sakura tidak heran kalau mereka menculik putrinya untuk melakukan itu.

"Ibu? Sakit!" Kushina menggeliat dari pelukan Sakura.

"Ah! Maaf!" Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan anaknya. Mata biru Kushina menatap ibunya dengan bingung. Namun, bocah itu langsung meringis, memeluk ibunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dari belakang, Chiyo balas memeluk Sakura, membuat wanita itu nyaris menangis. "Hei… ayo pulang," dia berbisik. "Kita beli ramen di perjalanan pulang ya?" Sakura memaksakan senyuman.

"Yeah! Ramen!" Kushina menjerit girang, langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Pulang? Tidak apa-apa?" Chiyo menoleh, menatap Iruka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Khusus hari ini saja," Iruka tersenyum.

"Yeah! Bagus, _dattebane_!" Kushina berseru girang. "Ayo kita ke Ichiraku!"

Sakura beranjak, menggandeng kedua anaknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu," dia menatap Iruka dengan tatapan terima kasih. Mereka berjalan pergi. Sakura menunduk, menatap rambut pirang Kushina dan rambut pink Chiyo yang melompat-lompat. Tiba-tiba, sosok mayat Genji yang terkuras cakranya muncul di benak Sakura. Wanita itu menggigit bibir.

Dia tidak akan mengorbankan siapa pun, terutama dua anaknya. Naruto sendiri tentu saja tidak mengiginkan hal itu. Pasti ada cara. Ada cara untuk mengembalikan Naruto tanpa mengorbankan anak-anaknya. Sakura menengadah, menatap sosok ANBU yang bersembunyi dari balik bayangan pohon. _Topeng elang_. Sakura mendelik. _Sasuke_.

Sasuke memang sudah berubah. Dia tidak berpendirian akan balas dendam lagi. Tapi… sebagai ANBU, dia harus menuruti ucapan para pemimpin. Karena Naruto tidak ada, bos baru Sasuke adalah para tetua.

_Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anak-anakku,_ bibir Sakura bergerak cepat. _Bahkan kalau aku harus menjadi musuh Konoha._

Sasuke membaca gerakan bibir Sakura, tubuhnya menegang.

"Ibu! Aku punya jurus baru!" jeritan Kushina membuat Sakura menunduk, menatap putrinya yang mulai berceloteh dengan girang.

"Oh ya?" Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Biasanya dia akan langsung menghantam Naruto karena mengajari putrinya jurus macam-macam. Tapi kali ini, dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan Naruto. Kalau tidak… rasanya air matanya akan menetes begitu saja. "Jurus apa?"

"Emm…" Kushina menyeringai. "Rahasia!"

"Aku juga mau punya jurus…" Chiyo memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Sakura tersenyum. Chiyo memang selalu menatap Kushina dengan tatapan iri. Dia ingin menjadi sehebat kakaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Kushina berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Jumlah cakranya besar. Namun Chiyo selalu tidak ingin kalah dari kakaknya. Dia terus mengejar Kushina. Tindakan Chiyo benar-benar mengingatkan Sakura akan dirinya dulu.

"Nanti kau pasti bisa, Chiyo," Sakura mengelus tangan putri bungsunya. Sakura kembali melirik ke arah pepohonan. Dia tidak melihat bayangan lagi. Sasuke sudah pergi untuk melapor pada para tetua.

_Selagi aku pergi, lindungi orang yang kusayangi. Aku mencintaimu, si kembar dan baby-chan._

Surat dari Naruto masih dia ingat dengan jelas. _Akan kulindungi anak kita._ Sakura menggertakkan giginya, berjalan pergi.

**xxx**

_Sakura's POV (Tokyo)_

_._

_._

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mau selama apa kami mau bersembunyi di sini. Sudah dua hari Itachi dan Sasuke berbisik-bisik bersama anggota geng lainnya. Naruto sendiri mondar-mandir. Terkadang dia berlutut, besemedi. Terkadang dia membuat bola spiral aneh itu, tapi setelah dia menghancurkan semua kursi di rumah ini, urat kesabaranku akhirnya putus. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghantam kepalanya. Dan yang anehnya, Naruto selalu meringis setiap kali aku memukulnya, seakan-akan dia senang dipukuli. Aku tersenyum pahit. Bicara apa aku. Tentu saja tidak.

Naruto tidak senang dipukuli. Dia hanya senang karena ketika aku beranjak untuk memukulnya, jarak kami berdua menjadi dekat.

Jarak _Sakura_ dan Naruto.

Aku menggigit bibir, teringat akan ucapan 'Kurama'. Naruto menyukai Sakura di dunianya.

Di dunia Naruto… seperti apa 'Sakura' yang satu lagi?

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berlari ke arahku, berseru kaget. "Lihat! Ada orang di TV itu yang bisa pakai jurus sepertiku!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Flash yang berlari dengan kecepatan kilat. Aku tertawa pelan, menyodorkan popcorn dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Bagus. Kau senang bukan. Sekarang, lanjut nonton dan jangan nakal oke?"

Naruto meringis, meraih popcorn dan mulai mengunyah dengan suara berisik sambil melotot ke arah televisi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Pelahan-lahan, aku pergi dari Naruto, menatap Sasuke yang Itachi yang masih berbisik-bisik dengan wajah serius.

"… menghilang?" suara tajam Itachi membuatku terpaku sesaat. Aku mengerutkan kening, berdiri di salah sudut ruangan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Orochimaru menghilang tiba-tiba," Sasuke mendesis. "Kau kira aku tahu bagaimana caranya?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menaruh mata-mata?"

"Dan mata-mataku melaporkan bahwa dia menghilang. Lenyap. Tepat di depan mata mereka."

Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa?

"Mungkin…" Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Semua ini karena… Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Hei," aku langsung menyela, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Kapan dia pernah keluar dari rumah ini? Selain itu, Naruto ada di pihak kita."

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu," Itachi menyipitkan mata. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kalau pun Orochimaru menghilang tiba-tiba," aku menyeret kursi dan duduk di sebelah mereka, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Uchiha bersaudara ini. "Itu karena ada seseorang yang punya kekuatan seperti Naruto dan membantunya, seperti Naruto yang membantu kita."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Jadi… menurutmu, si _dobe_ itu membawa orang lain selain dia sendiri?"

Aku terpaku sesaat, meneguk ludah. Jadi ada orang lain yang datang bersama Naruto? Dan orang itu punya kekuatan yang sama sepertinya? Selain itu… _orang itu_ membantu Orochimaru?

Seakan-akan membaca pikiranku, Itachi langsung beranjak. "Akan kutanyakan padanya."

"Dia tidak ingat apa-apa," aku cepat-cepat beranjak, menghalangi Itachi. "Dan aku yakin Naruto tidak berbuat jahat."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu," Itachi mendesis. "Kau baru mengenalnya selama beberapa hari."

"Dan dia sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum sejak keluargaku meninggal," aku mendelik, membuat Itachi terpaku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, wajahku memanas. Entah apa yang ada di otakku. Aku seakan-akan baru mengaku rasa cintaku saja… "Akan kutanyakan padanya," aku berujar cepat. "Akan kuberitahu kalian nanti."

Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa terdiam, menatap kepergianku. Aku berjalan cepat, menuju ruang tamu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku seakan-akan sudah cinta mati padanya. Padahal… Naruto… dia mencintai Sakura di dunianya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" suara Naruto membuatku menengadah. Aku berkedip, menatap Naruto yang mengunyah popcorn, mematikan TV di depannya. "Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat," Naruto beranjak, mengusap wajahku. Aku terpaku, namun Naruto seakan-akan tidak sadar. Dia masih sibuk menelitiku. Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung, seakan-akan dia sudah terbiasa… melakukan hal ini padaku.

Pada Sakura yang satu lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir. Dengan pelan-pelan, aku mendorong tangan Naruto, membuat lelaki itu berkedip. "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku mau tanya," suaraku bergetar. "Apakah di duniamu ada…"

"Ya?"

Aku mengatupkan bibirku. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh begini. Memangnya aku mencintai Naruto? Kalau iya… di dunia itu juga, Sakura yang satu lagi mencintai Naruto dan menunggunya.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang ikut denganmu di dunia ini?"

Naruto berkedip. "Orang lain?"

"Iya," aku memaksakan senyuman. "Ingat?"

"Tidak," Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Aku langsung jatuh di gudangmu."

Aku bergumam pelan, mengepalkan tanganku. "Kalau begitu, tidak apa," aku memaksakan senyuman. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan lelaki ini. Aku harus fokus pada rencana pembalasan dendam keluargaku. "Hei, Naruto. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Pasti kau haus," aku berjalan santai ke arah dapur. "Akan kubuatkan jus ya?"

"Hehe, makasih!" Naruto menyeringai lebar, mengukutiku dari belakang. Dia mengamatiku membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan jus jeruk. "Apa itu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat aku meletakkan dua pil ke dalam minumannya.

"Gula," dengan santai aku berbohong. "Nih," aku tersenyum lebar dan Naruto dengan gesit meneguk habis minumannya.

"Apa ini? Enak sekali," Naruto berseru.

"Jus. Tapi ada alkohol. Semacam _wine_, tapi bukan."

Naruto hanya meringis, meletakkan gelas itu di tempat cucian. Mataku dengan tajam mengikuti gerakannya. Dadaku terasa nyeri ketika melihatnya yang menguap.

"Aku ngantuk," Naruto terdengar lelah. "Aku tidur dulu ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "_Good night_," satu pil saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku tidur selama dua hari berturut-turut. Itu obat yang dokter berikan untukku supaya mencegahku dari depresi. Aku tidak tahu Naruto sekuat apa tapi yang pasti dua obat sekaligus bisa membuatnya…

Naruto langsung terkapar, terjatuh di depanku. Aku meneguk ludah, langsung melompat, mengusap pipinya. Aku menghela napas lega ketika melihatnya yang tertidur, tidak terluka. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau aku sampai…

"Oi, sampai kapan kau mau menyentuhku?"

Aku terpaku, menatap Naruto yang berdiri tegak. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu menjadi merah. Senyuman lebar di wajahnya menampakkan gigi taringnya yang mencuat. Wajahku langsung memucat. Dengan terburu-buru, aku menyeretnya masuk ke kamarnya. "Kurama?"

'Kurama' menaikkan bahunya, tertawa pelan. "Kau sudah percaya kalau aku bukan Naruto?"

"Naruto tidak akan tersenyum seperti itu," aku mendesis. "Kau… kau datang lagi…"

"Karena kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku," Kurama menyipitkan matanya. "Kau membius Naruto?"

Aku langsung terbungkam. "Aku mau tanya, apakah ada orang lain yang datang bersama Naruto di dunia ini?"

Kurama bergumam, menguap lebar dan memasang ekspresi bosan. "Lebih tepatnya, Naruto sendiri yang pergi bersama orang itu ke dunia ini."

Mataku terbelalak. "Jadi… jadi benar kalau Naruto bersengkongkol dengan…"

"Tidak," Kurama mendengus. "Naruto tersedot ke dunia ini karena jurus 'orang itu'. Naruto ingin menghancurkan villain itu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto yang sekarang lupa akan semuanya."

"Tidak adakah cara membuatnya teringat akan semuanya?" Aku bertanya pelan.

"Ada," Kurama berujar. "Dan aku akan membuatnya mengingat semuanya sekarang."

Aku menggigit bibir. "Jadi dia akan…"

"Teringat akan dunianya. Teringat akan keluarganya."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Pelan-pelan, aku tersenyum. "Jadi Naruto juga akan meninggalkanku dan kembali ke dunianya."

"Aku tidak tahu semerana apa Sakura yang di dunia ini," Kurama mendelik. "Tapi kalau kau tahu seperti apa perannya di dunianya, kau akan mengerti."

Sebelum aku sempat membuka mulutku, tangan Naruto yang besar menutupi mataku, membuatku mengerjap. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku, aku sudah tidak ada di kamar Naruto lagi.

**xxx**

Aku melongo, menatap kumpulan anak-anak yang menjerit di depanku, melempar… mataku melebar ketika melihat pisau hitam baja di depan mereka. "Hei!" aku menjerit. "Berbahaya!"

Anak-anak itu berhenti sesaat, menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Dia siapa?" salah satu anak bertanya pada temannya.

"Entah, dia tidak pakai jas _chuunin_, jadi dia bukan _sensei_."

"Lapor ke _hokage_!" salah satu bocah menjerit girang. "Dia pasti penjahat! Menyusup ke Konoha!"

Aku ternganga ketika anak-anak itu sekarang mengarahkan pisau-pisau mereka ke arahku. "Kurama!" Aku menjerit, berlari kencang, menjerit semakin menjadi-jadi ketika bocah-bocah ini benar-benar melempar ke arahku. "Aku di mana?!" aku menjerit lagi ketika aku berhasil keluar dari tempat latihan itu. Mataku terbelalak lebar, menatap perumahan yang seperti di desa. Jauh di depan, terdapat patung wajah raksasa. Aku ternganga ketika melihat coretan-coretan di wajah-wajah itu.

Aku di mana?!

_Kau ada di pikiranku._

"Hah?!" Aku langsung menjerit ketika mendengar suara Kurama di kepalaku. "Di mana?!"

_Ini Konoha, tempat di mana Naruto berasal_, Kurama tertawa mengejek. _Tentu saja ini hanya kenangan belaka. Aku hanya menyusupkanmu di dunia kenangan yang ada di kepalaku. Jadi apa yang terjadi di Konoha sekarang berbeda dengan apa yang kau lihat sekarang. _Kurama tertawa pelan. _Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak hanya akan membiarkanmu melihat. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan seperti apa hidup dan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di kenangan ini._

"Apa maksud…"

"Hei! Kau penyusup itu?" suara jeritan anak kecil membuatku mendelik.

"Hei, aku bukan penyu…" ucapanku terputus ketika melihat bocah mungil yang mengenakan _google. _Bocah itu memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis rubah di kedua pipinya. "Naruto?"

"Kau tahu namaku?" bocah itu meringis. "Aku terkenal juga ya," dia mengusap hidungnya sambil tertawa girang.

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, sebutir batu mendarat di kepala Naruto, membuat bocah itu mengernyit kesakitan. Aku mendelik, menatap anak-anak yang sekarang melempar batu ke arah Naruto. "Hei! Hentikan!"

"Lempar cewek itu juga!" salah satu anak kecil menjerit. "Dia komplotan monster!"

Aku terbelalak. Monster? Mataku terpaku pada Naruto yang menahan tangisan. Aku menoleh, menatap sekeliling. Aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat orang-orang dewasa yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jijik. Apa-apaan? Sebelum aku sempat berbuat sesuatu, sosok Naruto di depanku menghilang. Aku mengusap mataku, terbelalak ketika melihat semua bayangan ini menghilang. Aku sekarang berdiri di… hutan?

"Hei Kurama," aku mendesis. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi?"

_Naruto dianggap monster sejak kecil_, suara Kurama kembali muncul. _Karena di dalam tubuhnya ada aku._

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pikiranku terputus ketika mendengar jeritan. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon, menatap tiga anak-anak yang berusia sekitar 12 tahun.

"Sasuke-_teme_!" jeritan Naruto bergema. Sekarang dia mengenakan pelindung di keningnya. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti!"

Aku melongo, menatap Sasuke Uchiha, tunanganku yang sekarang hanya bocah berusia 12 tahun itu. Dia melompat dari pojok pohon ke pohon yang lain, dengan gesit mengelak dari semua pisau-pisau yang dilempar Naruto.

Astaga… Sasuke-_kun_… sejak kapan dia bisa bergerak seperti monyet begitu? Aku mengerjapkan mata, teringat akan Sasuke di duniaku yang hanya bisa menembak, tidak bisa bersalto seperti itu.

"Hn, _dobe_," Sasuke dengan santai melempar pisau, dan di detik itu juga, lengan Naruto langsung terluka. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Naruto yang terjatuh di tanah, mencengkram lengannya. Sebelum aku sempat keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, aku melihat sosokku sendiri. Gadis 12 tahun berambut pink panjang yang berlari ke arah Naruto.

"_Baka_! Makanya, jangan menantang Sasuke!" 'Sakura' menghantam kepala Naruto, membuatku melongo. Kenapa dia kasar sekali? Aku tidak tahu aku bisa sekasar itu. Jadi inilah Sakura yang disukai Naruto di dunianya? Apa-apaan? Naruto benar-benar tidak punya sele… "Jangan ceroboh lagi. Mengerti?"

Aku berkedip, menatap 'Sakura' yang berlutut, melapisi tangan Naruto dengan perban. Naruto menyeringai lebar, wajahnya bersemu.

Di detik itu aku sadar, kalau Naruto sudah menyukai 'Sakura' sejak dulu.

_Mereka teman pertama Naruto_, suara Kurama kembali terdengar. _Dan seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura sejak dulu sedangkan Sakura menyukai Sasuke._

Aku langsung mengernyitkan kening, terlihat jijik ketika melihat 'Sakura' yang bersinar-sinar, menatap Sasuke yang langsung membelakanginya.

"Sasuke tidak pernah membelakangiku seperti itu," aku menunjuk, memperhatikan Sasuke yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. "Kami selalu bersama sejak kecil. Kenapa Sasuke terlihat benci pada Sakura yang satu lagi?"

_Sayang sekali, di duniamu Sasuke adalah gentleman. Di dunia ini, Sasuke membenci semuanya._

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi, aku sudah berada di tempat lain. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas kali ini. Aku tidak berada di hutan. Aku kembali di 'desa'. Aku langsung mengepalkan tangan, siap-siap berlari jika ada yang melemparku dengan pisau lagi. Namun, tidak ada yang melakukan itu. Malah, semuanya melintasiku begitu saja. Aku terpaku, sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di tengah taman. Aku menunduk, menatap pakaianku. Aku mengenakan sandal rumah, celana pendek dan kaus kendur. Tapi sepertinya pakaian ini juga dilihat sebagai pakaian santai di tempat ini.

Aku berjalan pelan, menoleh ke sana kemari. Pasti Naruto ada di dekat sini… ah. Mataku terpaku pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Pemuda itu terlihat sedih, berjalan di sisi pemuda yang terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa, Sai?" Naruto berbisik. Aku mengerutkan kening, melangkah cepat, berpura-pura menjadi pejalan kaki biasa. Aku melirik, menatap tatapan mata Naruto yang terpaku pada gadis remaja berambut pink pendek.

Sakura yang satu lagi. Dia berjalan di depan Naruto, membelakanginya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan mengaku cinta padanya?" pemuda bernama Sai bertanya.

"Mana bisa?" Naruto berujar lagi. "Aku bahkan belum bisa menepati janjiku padanya."

Janji?

_Sasuke pergi dari desa, menjadi buronan_, suara Kurama mulai muncul. _Sakura mencintai Sasuke, terus menunggunya. Dan Naruto berjanji pada Sakura kalau dia akan membawa pulang Sasuke._

"Membawa pulang Sasuke?" aku mendesis. "Kenapa dia pergi dari desa?"

_Karena dia ingin balas dendam. Keluarganya dibunuh semua._

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Bahkan di dunia ini juga, Sasuke adalah yatim piatu. "Oleh?"

_Itachi._

Aku melongo. Itachi membunuh semua keluarga Sasuke? "Yang benar saja!" aku menahan jeritan. "Itachi itu _sangat_ sayang pada keluarganya sendiri. Dunia macam apa ini?!"

_Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan padamu,_ Kurama mendengus, membuatku nyaris menjerit lagi.

"Dan apa itu tadi?" aku mendesis, menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sai yang sudah berjalan pergi. "Naruto menyukai aku… tidak, Sakura dan si Sakura itu masih menunggu Sasuke yang berandalan di dunia ini?"

_Begitulah,_ Kurama meringis. _Oh iya. Si Sasuke ini sudah membunuh banyak orang, tapi Sakura tetap menunggunya, mengabaikan perasaan Naruto._

"Hah?!" Aku menjerit. "Cewek gila. Dia bodoh atau apa sih?! Kalau aku…" aku menggertakkan gigi. "Kalau aku pasti aku akan langsung menyukai Naruto."

_Di dunia ini, Naruto tidak punya siapa pun. Sejak bayi, dia selalu sendirian, orang tuanya meninggal, mengornbankan diri mereka demi menyelamatkan Naruto. Jadi, dia sudah cukup puas asalkan Sakura mau berada di sisinya. Dia cukup puas hanya melihat senyuman Sakura._

"Naruto lebih baik tinggal di duniaku," aku mendesis. "Aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan menyayanginya, tidak seperti Sakura di dunia ini."

_Sayang sekali_, Kurama mendengus. _Bukan kau yang dicintai Naruto. Bukan kau 'Sakura' yang membuat Naruto terpesona._

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku sendiri adalah Sakura. Tapi, aku dan gadis berambut pink di dunia ini… berbeda. Kami adalah orang yang sama, tapi berbeda. "Di dunia ini… Sakura adalah orang seperti apa? Aku bisa menjadi sepertinya! Seperti apa di…"

_Ninja medis_, Kurama memberitahuku. _Dia bisa dibilang wanita terkuat di dunia ini._

Aku mengangguk. Ninja medis? "Aku sekarang sedang kuliah, belajar bisnis. Tapi aku punya impian untuk menjadi dokter, jadi aku pasti bisa…"

_Sakura di dunia ini bisa menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan satu tinjuan._

Aku melongo. Apa?

_Cukup. Aku tidak ada waktu lagi, _Kurama mendengus.

Di detik berikutnya, aku sudah berada di tempat lain.

Aku terpaku, menatap tempat aku berdiri sekarang. Berbeda dengan tadi, desa Konoha ini sekarang hancur lebur. Aku hanya bisa ternganga, berjalan, menoleh ke sana kemari. Ramai orang yang sedang membangun desa. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini? Seakan-akan perang yang dasyat baru saja selesai.

"Ah! Sakura!" Aku melompat. Wajahku sama persis dengan Sakura yang ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak boleh gegabah. Dengan gesit, aku berjalan cepat. "Oi, Sakura! Dahi lebar! Kau tidak mendengarku?!" Aku berjalan semakin cepat. Dahi lebar? Siapa yang berani mengataiku dahi lebar? Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Oi!"

Di detik berikutnya, sosok gadis muncul di depanku, membuatku langsung melompat, menjerit. Aku terbelalak, menatap belakang. Gadis ini melompat setinggi itu?

"Apa-apaan kau?" sang gadis berambut pirang menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," aku langsung memberatkan suaraku, "kau siapa?" Diam-diam aku menyaluti diriku yang berhasil berakting dengan mudah ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku pernah dipilih menjadi Juliet karena bakat aktingku ini.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang ini terbelalak. "Kau bukan Sakura?" dia menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau terlihat persis sama dengannya."

"Aku tidak mengenal Sakura yang kau ucapkan," aku memasang senyuman, membuat sang gadis semakin bingung.

"Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, kau memang lebih tua darinya… lebih tinggi juga…" mata gadis itu terpaku pada dadaku. "Tapi dada kalian sama persis…"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam si gadis kurang ajar ini. "Namaku Satomi, umurku 24 tahun," aku tersenyum lebar. "Namamu?"

"Ino…" sang gadis bergumam pelan. "18 tahun…"

"Salam kenal, Ino-_chan_," aku langsung berjalan pergi. Jadi Sakura di dunia ini sudah berusia 18 tahun?

"Aneh," Ino bergumam pelan. "Ahh! Si dahi lebar itu di mana sih?! Padahal Naruto mau menembaknya!"

Aku langsung terhenti. Menembak?

"Ino! Kau ada di sini!" Naruto berlari di belakang, membuatku tersentak. "Mana Sakura-_chan_?"

"Entah," Ino mendengus. "Kau yakin kau mau menembaknya? Kuharap dia tidak lagi gila akan Sasuke-_kun_," Ino menggigit kukunya, menggerutu kesal.

"Tidak apa," Naruto yang tersenyum membuatku tersentak. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku."

Sebelum aku sempat memutar tubuh dan bertanya, pemandangan di depanku kembali berubah.

"Kurama!" aku menjerit kesal. "Aku mau tahu apa yang terjadi!"

_Tidak ada waktu_, Kurama mendengus. _Kau tidak perlu tahu seperti apa dia menembak Sakura karena kau akan tahu apa hasilnya sekarang._

"Apa maksud…"

"Ahh! Penyusup!"

Aku langsung melompat. Aku memutar tubuh, menatap ngeri adegan di belakangku. Lagi-lagi kumpulan anak-anak mengelilingiku, membawa pisau di tangan mereka.

"Dia tidak pakai seragam _chuunin_! Dia pasti penyusup!"

"Mau apa kau masuk ke akademi!"

Aku mengerang, menjerit nyeri ketika salah satu anak sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar pisaunya. Namun, jeritanku terhenti ketika salah satu anak berlari ke arahku. "Jangan! Ini Sakura-_sama_! Dia ketua kepala rumah sakit Konoha!"

Aku terpaku. "Apa?" aku berbisik.

"Ibuku disembuhkan Sakura-_sama_," bocah itu mengembungkan pipinya. "Dan Sakura-_sama_ memberiku permen!"

Aku berkedip lagi, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika bocah ini menatapku dengan tatapan berseri-seri.

"Ah, aku ingat," salah satu bocah menjatuhkan pisaunya. "Dia ibu Kushina dan Chiyo!"

Aku melongo. Ibu? Aku sudah jadi ibu-ibu? Sejak kapan?

"Kushina?!" nyaris semua bocah laki-laki di sekitarku langsung menjatuhkan kunai mereka. "Ahh! Aku akan dihajar olehnya!"

"Ayo kabur sekarang!"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku, menatap semua bocah-bocah itu kabur, meninggalkan aku sendiri. Dilihat dari sosok mereka, mereka anak-anak lima atau enam tahun. Aku menengadah, menatap gunung di mana wajah-wajah para pemimpin dunia ini terpajang. Aku terpaku ketika melihat wajah Naruto Uzumaki berada di salah satu patung itu.

Naruto yang awalnya dibenci dan dianggap monster itu… menjadi pemimpin?

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Ibu?" suara bocah kecil membuatku terpaku. Aku memutar tubuh, menatap sosok gadis mungil berambut pink, bermata hijau terang. Dia berkedip, menatapku dengan bingung.

Aku ikut berkedip. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, muncul satu gadis mungil lagi. Gadis berambut pirang itu bermata biru terang, seperti mata Naruto. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Ibu?" dia sendiri menatapku bingung. "Chiyo, kapan Ibu potong rambut?"

Gadis mungil berambut pink itu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Rambut Ibu sebelumnya panjaaaaang sekali," dia membentangkan tangannya.

"Aku suka rambut Ibu," gadis pirang itu mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa dipotong?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku hanya bisa menatap dua bocah ini dengan tatapan kosong. "Kalian…" aku mengatupkan bibir. "Kalian anak-anak…" ucapanku terhenti ketika aku melihat mereka. Apa lagi yang harus dipertanyakan. Mereka anak-anak Naruto dan Sakura. Satu mewarisi mata Naruto dan satu mewarisi mataku… mata Sakura. Aku tersenyum, tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Di sisi lain, aku senang kalau Naruto bisa bersatu dengan Sakura di dunia ini. Tapi di sisi lainnya…

Naruto sudah punya istri. Sudah punya dua anak.

Aku tidak bisa mengekangnya di duniaku.

Naruto harus ingat. Harus ingat dengan semua ini. Dia punya hal harus dilindunginya.

"Hei," aku berjongkok sehingga mataku sejajar dengan mata mereka. "Aku bukan Sakura. Aku hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan ibu kalian."

Gadis berambut pirang menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung, tapi gadis berambut pink mengangguk. "Ibu selalu pakai jubah dokternya! Ibu juga rambutnya panjang!"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Bocah cerdas," aku mengulurkan tangan, mengusap rambutnya. "Namamu siapa?" Sepertinya bocah ini mewarisi kepintaran Sakura.

"Chiyo," dia tersenyum girang.

"Dan aku Kushina!" gadis berambut pirang menyeringai lebar. "Namamu siapa, _nee-chan_?"

Ketika aku membuka mulutku, aku terpaku. Dua bocah kembar itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Desa Konoha menghilang. Yang ada hanyalah kasur, meja mungil di pojok kamar.

Aku sudah kembali di duniaku.

"Kau melihat semuanya?"

Aku tersentak. Aku memutar tubuhku, terpaku ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahku. Awalnya aku mengira kalau dia adalah Kurama. Namun matanya biru terang. Naruto sudah kembali. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan, membuatku tersentak.

"Kurama menghabiskan nyaris semua cakranya hanya untuk membawaku dan kau ke dunia yang ada di otaknya."

Aku terpaku. Jadi… Kurama tadi menunjukkanku akan ingatannya? Dan membiarkan aku mengalami apa yang terjadi di dunia itu?

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya," Naruto berbisik, tangannya mengepal. "Aku harus kembali."

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan pedih. "Kau… kau tetap menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura di duniamu…" aku meneguk ludah. "Meski dia mencintai Sasuke?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Karena aku mencintainya dan aku merasa kalau aku tidak mengaku perasaanku padanya, aku akan menyesal."

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah tertawa lemah, mataku terasa pedih. "Aku iri dengannya," aku terisak pelan. "Hei, Naruto. Aku tahu kau sudah memilikinya dan kau sudah punya keluarga," aku tersenyum pelan. "Tapi aku menyukaimu."

Naruto balas tersenyum. Dia melangkah, mengusap rambutku. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Dan aku berjanji, di dunia ini aku akan melindungimu sampai pada saatnya aku kembali ke duniaku."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, menahan tangis.

Benar. Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto akan kembali ke dunianya. Kembali pada keluarganya.

Dan aku akan tetap sendiri di dunia ini.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: sekitar 2 chapter lagi tamat :)**

**Makasih sudah baca!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


End file.
